To Sail the Spanish Main
by Daferge
Summary: A reality where pirates sail REAL ships on water, How will the gang react?...What's live like in the Spanish Main?... A brand NEW Chapter, 11 - Encounter...
1. Chapter 1

**To Sail the Spanish Main...**

**By: Daferge...**

"**Tenchi Muyo!" and characters were created by Hiroki Hayashi and Masaki Kajishima, and is the property of AIC/Nippon Television, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment. **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**( The Caribbean, early 1700s... )**

" **Land ho...** "

The first officer of the **_Lady Funaho_** lifted his spyglass to his eye and scan the horizon...

Almost dead ahead was land and trees, the end of a four week voyage...

The officer sent one of the sailors down to inform the captain...

If that was **The Corcos** as their new navigator estimated, then they had just shortened their voyage from England by over a week and the world had just gotten a little smaller...

Just beyond lay Tortuga and the passage between French Santo Domingo and Spanish Cuba to the English island of Jamaica and their final destination, Kingston...

It also meant he owed the navigator five shillimgs...

He wondered if the navigator would take Spanish Reals, after all, silver was silver...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" **SAIL HO... **"

**THIS** was not something the first officer wanted to hear...

" **WHERE AWAY?... **"

" **OFF THE STARBOARD BEAM... **"

Turning to his right he raised his spyglass again...

It appeared to be a 3 masted Schooner, with no colors showing...

_**Not good... Not good at all...**_

Although the **_Lady Funaho_** was larger and probably even out gunned the Schooner, the schooner was faster and had a shallower draft ( meaning, **SHE** could go where the **Lady** couldn't... )...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

His concentration was suddenly broken...

" **I see we have company...** "

Turning, the first officer discovered another ships officer, tall and with a full white beard standing there...

Minami Kuramitsu, the Captain of the Lady Funaho...

Looking in the direction of the Schooner, his hand was out...

The first officer handed the captain his spyglass...

Using the glass, the captain spent some time observing the Schooner...

" **Humm... **"

The captain lowered the glass...

" **They've hoisted the parlay pennant... It seems they wish to talk... **"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The first officer was alarmed...

" **Do you think that wise, captain?...** "

The captain smiled...

" **Perhaps not... But if that's who I think it is, better not to get HER mad...** "

The first officers eyes widened as he looked back at the Schooner...

There was only one Schooner on the whole Spanish Main under a **female** captain...

The **_Jamaican Demon_**, one of the few Privateers left, under Captain Ryoko Hakubi...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was amazing how quickly the crew moved to slow the ship when the identity of their **GUEST** became known...

The two ships now sat a very short distance apart and a longboat brought their **GUEST** across...

The figure that climbed aboard was wearing a red waistcoat over a white shirt with puffed sleeves, loose black breeches tucked into tall black leather boots, a wide red waist sash, a leather belt with sword, topped with a red bandanna failing to contain her silver hair...

Captain Kuramitsu, smiled...

_**That's Ryoko alright...**_

His second thought was that it might be best to get things going before most of his crew started begging to join Ryoko's...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" **Nice to see you again, Captain... **"

Ryoko smiled, Captain Kuramitsu had good reason to move things along, these were still very dangerous waters, even with most of the pirates gone...

" **Nice to see you too, Captain... How's the family?... **"

Captain Kuramitsu smiled, he knew who Ryoko was asking about, his **ONLY **family, his grand-daughter Mihoshi...

" **Fine... She been working for Governor Azusa... **"

Ryoko's eyes widened...

" **And Kingston is still standing?... **"

Captain Kuramitsu smiled, Ryoko had always teased Mihoshi, but was one of her best friends...

It was another voice that answered, a rather loud one...

"** YES, KINGSTON IS STILL STANDING, THANK YOU VERY MUCH... **"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ryoko's eyes shut tight and she sighed...

_**Of all the ships passing through, why did she have to be on this one?**_

Slowly turning, Ryoko came face to face with a young lady, decked out in a basic, but elegant dress, dark hair and a very determined look on her face...

Ayeka Jurai, the Governor of Jamaica's oldest Daughter, an old acquaintance of Ryoko and Mihoshi...

Ryoko grinned as she turned to face this new challenge, it had been a while...

" **What?... I interrupt your beauty sleep... Princess?...** "

Ryoko couldn't resist tossing in her old nickname for Ayeka...

As Ayeka was about to reply a soft voice interrupted them...

" **Now girls!...** "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Both girls turn to face an elderly, gray haired gentleman in priest robes...

" **Let's get along, OK?... **"

Eyes down, both replied as one...

" **Yes... Father...** "

Captain Kuramitsu smiled, Father Katsuhito Masaki, a humble priest, had known **ALL** the girls, most of their lives, he also knew **ALL** of their parents...

His grandson, Tenchi Masaki had been a source of conflict between these two for years...

Father Masaki turned to Ryoko...

" **I assume you didn't catch our attention out here without a reason?...** "

Ryoko and Ayeka smiled, Father Masaki didn't mince words...

" **Yes... One of my crew was tossed from the mast earlier today, breaking both an arm and leg... As you appear to be headed back to Kingston, I was hoping you might take him with you... **"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Father Masaki looked at Captain Kuramitsu, who smiled and nodded...

" **I believe we have room... **"

Ryoko smiled and leaned over the rail, waving to someone below...

A few minutes later a hand appeared on the rail, followed by a very young boy...

Ryoko help the boy, with a bandaged right arm and leg up onto the deck...

Trying to stand up, the dark haired boy smiled...

" **Seina Yamada!...** "

The boy looked up to find Father Masaki looking at him and shaking his head...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Every one was looking at the young boy...

Ryoko looked at the boy, then Father Masaki...

" **You know this one...** "

Father Masaki smiled and nodded...

" **When the navy wouldn't take him last year, he decided to ran off to sea... No one had heard from him since...** "

As he looked at the boy, the boy's eyes went to the deck...

" **His family's been worried... As well as a number of young ladies in town... **"

He looked at Ryoko...

" **I guess he signed on with you... **"

Ryoko was now looking at the boy again...

" **So?... **"

"** He's only 14... **"

Ryoko's hand had moved to Seina's collar, which she grabbed...

" **14?... **"

Seina thought about saying 14 **and a half**, but from the look in Ryoko's eyes decided not too...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A hand gently touched Ryoko's shoulder...

" **Ryoko... **"

It was Ayeka...

It was Father Masaki who spoke up...

" **Did Seina ever get his sea legs?... **"

Ryoko looked puzzled at Father Masaki, he just smiled back...

" **Did he perhaps happen to remind you of a certain young lady we all know?... **"

Ryoko looked at Seina, the Father, then Seina again, her eyes widened...

" **Mihoshi?...** "

Father Masaki smiled and nodded...

" **Let's say, compared to Seina, Mihoshi has only GOOD luck... **"

Ayeka giggled as Ryoko's jaw dropped...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ryoko turned Seina and looked him in the eye...

" **Would this by any chance explain what happen to that group of raiders who captured you last week?... The ones who's boat blew up under them?... Is THAT how you got away?... **"

Seina's eye went to the deck...

A hand reached over and removed Ryoko's hand from Seina's collar...

Taking Seina's hand, Ayeka motioned to two nearby sailors...

" **Would please you take him down to my cabin until we can find some place to stay?...** "

Getting the nod from their captain, the two slowly led Seina below...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As Ryoko turned to go, a hand came to rest on her shoulder...

She turned to find Ayeka standing there, a look of concern on her face...

" **Please, be careful... **"

Ryoko smiled and nodded...

Captain Kuramitsu spoke next...

" **Has there been any sign of him?...** "

Ryoko knew who he meant...

" **A number, several days before we hear, more before we can check it out... I keep in touch with Nagi Katsumoro, she may be after the reward... But she wants him just as badly... She had friends in Port town... **"

Captain Kuramitsu continued...

" **Your 30 gun Schooner isn't exactly a match for _the Soja_... That's a 50 gun, Ship of the line, built for battle, that Kagato commands... **"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At the mention of Kagato, every thing seem to freeze...

Several years before, he'd been the first officer of an English Ship of the line ( the most powerful type of sailing ship of the time ) anchored off Tortuga when word of peace back in Europe arrived...

Not wanting to return to England broke, he'd killed the captain and led the crew in a bloody mutiny...

He was convinced that he could be more famous than Henry Morgan and had set out to prove it...

Since then they'd taken and sunk ships, raided and sacked towns or even whole cities...

Nationality meant nothing, English, French, Spanish, Dutch, who ever...

Captain Kuramitsu's family was at one of those town, Mihoshi had been visiting Ayeki and Sasami, when the Soja sailed into Port Town, guns blazing...

Usually they left no survivors, but every so often some one survives...

While visiting a backwater port, Ryoko and her crew had discovered the freshly slaughtered townsfolk, men, women AND children...

There'd been one survivor, a young girl and her pet monkey...

Ryoko's mom, Washu had taken the girl, named Minagi, in and Ryoko had acquired a little sister and a mission in life, to see Kagato's head mounted on a piling at Kingston Dock...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ayeka took Ryoko's hand and they looked into each other's eyes...

" **Don't take any chances... Washu and Minagi miss you...** "

Ryoko smiled back...

" **Any one else?...** "

Ayeka sighed...

" **Yes... Tenchi worries about you too... He believes that if he were doing his job, you wouldn't be out here, doing it for him... He also doesn't have any one to horse race with since you left... **"

Ryoko laughed...

" **Tell him I'm alright and will try to get back soon... **"

Ryoko thought for a moment...

" **And what's that little sister of yours doing?... Still getting into trouble?... **"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ayeka sighed...

" **Not as much without you around, as an example... **"

Ryoko laughed...

" **She and Minagi spend their spare time out exploring the ruins in old Port Royal, looking for all that treasure you told her about in your stories... Even that little monkey, Ryo-ohki causes her share of mischief... What trouble one can't get into, one of the other two can...** "

Both Ayeka and Ryoko chuckled...

"**Is Lady Kiyone still keeping an eye on them?... **"

Lady Kiyone was like Ryoko, she didn't quite find a **Ladies **life all that interesting and all though most people referred to her as Sasami's Governess, she was really more of her bodyguard...

Ayeka sighed...

" **Oh, yes... It's the only reason mother lets her out of the house...** "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was time to go, Ryoko turned to rail...

Ayeka spoke again...

" **Any thing else you need?... **"

Ryoko thought...

" **We are a little low on water and food, away from land of late... We've had to tighten up to make do... **"

Ayeka nodded and called over a sailor...

" **See if we have a couple of kegs of water to spare...** "

Captain Kuramitsu nodded to the sailor...

" **Also see if we have any livestock left below... I believe we were over stocked for this voyage... I believe we can spare it, fresh supplies will be load at Kingston...** "

The Captain nodded and the sailor left...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After the supplies were loaded on the longboat, Ryoko said her good-byes and returned to the Schooner...

Ayeka and Father Masaki watched as the Schooner slowly disappeared into a low fog...

Ayeka considered what she would tell her father, Washu and the others...

She knew that she'd have to tell Tenchi, he'd been very worried...

Sasami, she'd deal with when she came to it...

Under her breath, she said a prayer for Ryoko and her safe return...

Father Masaki smiled as he barely heard Ayeka's prayer, he added one of his own...

_**Go with God, Ryoko...**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	2. Chapter 2

**To Sail the Spanish Main...**

**By: Daferge...**

"**Tenchi Muyo!" and characters were created by Hiroki Hayashi and Masaki Kajishima, and is the property of AIC/Nippon Television, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment. **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**( The Caribbean, Mid 1710s... )**

The Kingston dock is usually a busy place and today wasn't any different...

However today a lookout up the coast had sent word that a large merchant was seen headed down the coast towards Kingston...

The word had spread and a group of important people were gathered to greet the ship...

Some important people were believe to be aboard the inbound ship...

People who had been gone almost a year...

There was a lot of excitement...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Lady Misaki Jurai **stood on the dock with a small parasol to shade her from the mid-day sun, it and the cool sea breeze helped keep her calm...

Her daughter, **Ayeka Jurai**, was believed to be returning from England aboard the _**Lady Funaho**_...

**Ayeka** had gone to England as her father's envoy, to put a request before the new English Monarch, George the first, of the house of Hanover, who became King when Queen Anne

of the house of Stuart died in 1714...

Besides reconfirming her father's loyalty to the crown, she had a request from the local Royal Naval Commander, Tenchi Masaki, for reinforcements to search for and capture a renegade naval officer, who had gone pirate...

Normally that wouldn't be too serious, **except**, as first officer of His Majesty's Ship _**Indifference, **_an older 2-deck, 50 gun, Ship of the Line, he had access to probably **THE** most powerful ship in these waters...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The _**Indifference**_, not being up to home fleet needs, had been sent to Jamaica to protect English interest in the area, while the rest of the Royal Navy took part in the **War of the Spanish Succession, **which involve most of the major European countries...

However, almost two years ago the war had come to an end when the Treaties of Rastatt and Baden were ratified ( **1714** )...

The same year, Queen Anne ( Stuart ) died and George the First ( Hanover ) became King of England...

Half a year later, some one decided the _**Indifference **_was too old and large a ship for duty off Jamaica and sent recall orders to return to England where it would become a training ship...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

However Kagato, like many others, had nothing to look forward to outside of navy life and decided to take a chance...

So he fake orders to get the ship out of Kingston...

Then, with the help of crew members, pressed men ( men forced to join the navy ) and men from jails, he over powered the captain, the other officers and loyal crew men...

To show everyone who was in charge, he shot the Captain in the head and then had these still loyal to the Captain killed and thrown overboard...

Then, still sailing under English colors, he stopped unsuspecting merchants, stripped them of everything of value and any of the crew that didn't join him, would go down with their ship...

After word had gotten out about him, he turned to hit coastal towns and cities...

Sailing into port, a 25 gun broadside or two usually took care of any forts...

If the port surrendered, all the better, they were able to restock their supplies...

But the end was always the same, the port looted of everything of valuable and then every man, woman and child killed...

" **Dead men tell no tales...** "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

( **Kingston dock... **)

Lady Misaki watched as a small Long boat carrying a naval officer out to the _**Lady Funaho...**_

Due to Kagato's raids, local defence had been upgraded...

The entrance channel to the port passed right under the guns of the redesigned and strengthened fort...

And well within throwing distance of soldiers rainning down a storm of exploding hand grenades, used for close quarter fighting...

The channel was the only way in for anything larger than a small fishing boat...

The officer would also check the ship out before guiding it into the port...

Some thought it too much, but you only had to mention Port Town and objections were forgotten...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A small port of over 400 people, was protected by strong forts on both sides of the entrance...

When Captain Ryoko Hakubi, entered the bay to restock her ship's water, she found the forts nothing but mounds of earth, the town burnt to the ground and one young girl, still covered in her mother's blood, almost 12 hours after Kagato had finished...

Ryoko and her crew spent the next 24 hours burying those they could ID, many of them friends of theirs...

Hands covered in blood, they all swore to make Kagato pay and Ryoko always keeps her promises...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lady Misaki watched as the _**Lady Funaho **_approach the dock and was having to chew on her hankie to calm herself...

The young girl beside her, her younger daughter **Sasami**, didn't even try...

She was bouncing up and down, eyes wide and a big smile...

Next to her, another young girl also watch, thou she seem calmer, her eyes were wide and she too was smiling...

She was Sasami's best friend, **Minagi Hakubi**, Ryoko's adopted little sister...

On her shoulder, half hidden in her hair, was a small monkey, Ryo-Ohki...

The only thing or person keeping the three in check, was the young Lady standing behind them, a hand on a shoulder of each, **Lady Kiyone Makibi**, Sasami's Governess, but also her Bodyguard...

Like their sisters, Ayeka and Ryoko, there was only so much she would let the three of them get away with and they knew it...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At the moment the three of them were the only ones who had been able to get away to meet the ship...

As it got closer, Lady Misaki could clearly make out a figure standing at the rail with very familiar hair, Ayeka...

As she got excited, she noticed a tall male figure standing beside her, dressed as a monk...

Her eyes widened...

_**Could it be?...**_

When the figure waved, she knew who it was, **Katsuhito Masaki**, Tenchi's grandfather...

This was a surprise, as the last she had heard, he was in Rome, doing some research...

Another dark haired male figure stood by him, his arm in a sling...

Lady Misaki smiled, there was only one person who could fit that description...

" **Seina Yamada!... **"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lady Kiyone was startled and started looking around, she knew full well how unlucky Seina was and what could and had happen when he was around...

" **Where?... **"

Lady Misaki giggled and pointed at the approaching ship...

Seeing the three figure, especially the third one, she shook her head..

" **There goes our peace and quiet...** "

But then she smiled...

A number of the local females would going to be very happy, although she didn't think Seina was going to think so...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

( **After the ship docked... **)

No soon had the _**Lady Funaho **_finish tying up and the gangplank set, than Sasami and Minagi were on-board, hugging Ayeka...

A calm Lady Misaki and Lady Kiyone made their way on-board and waited their turns to welcome Ayeka home...

As their waited, Lady Kiyone eyed Seina and Lady Misaki greeted Father Masaki...

" **Well, Father... Welcome back to Kingston...** "

Father Masaki smiled and nodded, watching Ayeka get squeezed between the two young girls...

" **It's good to be back... I understand things have gotten bad in the last five years...** "

Lady Misaki sighed, trust Father Masaki to be keeping up on things back home...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She glanced over at Seina, trying his best to be invisible, she smiled...

" **Where did you find our young runaway?...** "

Father Masaki smiled...

" **Seems he had joined Ryoko's crew... She wasn't happy when she discovered he was only 14... **"

He instantly found himself the center of attention and Ayeka found herself able to breath again...

" **Ryoko?...** "

" **Where?...** "

" **When?...** "

" **How is she?...** "

" **Is she O.K?...** "

" **When will she be back?...** "

" **When is she coming home?...** "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Father Masaki put a finger on both their lips...

" **Yes, I saw her... Yes, she is alright... And no, I don't know when she'll return...** "

He found himself staring into two pairs of sad eyes...

" **Soon, I pray...** "

Sasami and Minagi were both hugging him, their heads on his chest, tears in their eyes...

Ayeka watched as Ryoko got all the attention and worry...

She too was worried...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lady Misaki saw her daughters reactions and smiled, Sasami loved Ayeka, but she also cared deeply about Ryoko, who could do all the things she couldn't...

She knew Ayeka cared too...

She turned to her older daughter...

" **Welcome home dear... How was the trip?... **"

Ayeka smiled and sighed, it least some one was still happy to see her...

" **Calm and peaceful, until we approached the Corcos islands... That's where we came upon Ryoko, with Seina in need of a lift home... **"

Lady Misaki smiled, as did Lady Kiyone, every one cared about and worried about Ryoko, she was out there protecting them...

It was good to get word that she was alright, her mother, Washu, would need to be informed, if she hadn't been already...

Some times Washu seem to know more then the Governor...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" **I sent a messenger to inform your father about your arrival... He'll be here as soon as he can get away...** "

Ayeka knew she would have to talk to her father about her trip and it's results...

She had watched as King George himself read the report her father and Tenchi had sent about Kagato's activities in the time before Ayeka left for London...

Even the king was shock at the carnage...

His adviser from the Royal Navy, a war veteran, was shocked too...

They assured her a naval squadron would be organized as sent to Jamaica as soon as possible...

The last thing they needed was the makings of another war...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

( **Inland, Spanish Town, Jamaica's capital...** )

**Governor Azusa Jurai **was discussing the most up to date reports on Kagato's activities with the Major in charge of local troops, when a messenger entered the room...

Handing the Governor a small note, he left...

The note read simple, **THE LADY FUNAHO DOCKING**...

Azusa sent word to his assistant to get his buggy ready, he would be going to Kingston...

As he continued his discussion, when he thought of some thing, he smiled...

" **Some one find Mihoshi and have her come here, please... **"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

( **The Bucket of Blood, Nassau, Bahama...** )

All eyes turn to the door as it opened and a very recognizable figure stood there...

There was no doubt that it were female and the cutlass, two pistols and a bullwhip on her hip shouted, **DON'T MESS WITH ME**...

Any one who was dumb enough to take **Nagi Katsumoro **for one of the local tavern wenches was some one who didn't need to be involved in piracy...

As the Bucket of Blood was considered neutral grounds, it was a good place to get away from being a pirate or in Nagi's case, a pirate hunter...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The only ones happy to see Nagi were the serving wenches...

Usually they were on their own with a customer, unless he got too far out of line...

With Nagi around, the customers tended to treated them better, a least for a while...

Nagi didn't talk to any one and no one talked to her...

The next time they saw each other might be over cannon sights...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Taking a seat in the corner, her back to the wall, Nagi looked around...

There were a lot of new faces tonight, but then piracy not a long term profession...

At-least not any more, most of the real pirates were ether dead or had taken the king's pardon and retired, like sir. Henry Morgan...

Most of these were sailors left over from the recent fighting, with no other skills to make a living with...

Many sailors had never even been to sea, until some naval press-gang showed up at the port Inn or Tavern they were in and announced that they were now members of the Royal Navy, like it or not...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The only one to approach her was one of the tavern wenches, who quickly set a mug of Ale on the table and left...

The bartender had been there long enough to know what she wanted and to get it to her as soon as possible...

Just to make herself clear, she pulled out her dagger and stuck it in the table...

Her two pistols, loaded and cocked, followed, ready in an instant...

Word had it, she had once shot a drunk who mistook her for one of the local wenches...

There was a lot of speculation just as to where she shot him, it hadn't killed him...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

But she wasn't here for ether the company or the drink...

She was here to meet some one and that was all...

And they were running late...

She'd almost finished her second mug of ale, when the door opened and the room went quiet...

Nagi smiled...

_**Finally...**_

Standing in the doorway was **Ryoko Hakubi** with two of her biggest male crew standing behind her, covering her back...

Any one who started something now might just find their days of piracy ending suddenly...

Seeing Nagi at the corner table, Ryoko made her way over, followed by her crewmen...

Sitting down, Nagi and Ryoko watched as a good number of the male customers now headed for the door...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

to be continued...

**Setting: the "Spanish Main", Mid 1710s**

**Piece-of-eight (spanish silver dollar, worth 8- silver Reales) **

**Guinea**** (gold) 12 to 30 Shillings ( silver) English,**

**Port Royal - major pirate port til 1692 earthquake - **

**Kingston - new port**

**Spanish town - Jamaica capital til 1872**

**Cast: **

**Azusa Jurai - Royal Governor of Jamaica**

**Misaki Jurai - Governor's wife**

**Ayeka Jurai - Governor's Daughter**

**Sasami Jurai - Governor's Daughter**

**Kiyone Makibi - Sasami's Governess and Bodyguard**

**Ryoko Hakubi - Privateer Captain - "the Demon" - hunting Pirate Captain Kagato **

**Washu Hakubi - Ryoko's mom**

**Minagi Hakubi - Ryoko's little step-sister**

**Ryo-Ohki - Ryoko's pet monkey**

**Tenchi Masaki - Captain - Royal Navy**

**Nobuyuki Masaki - father, plantation owner**

**Katsuhito Masaki - grandfather, priest "father"**

**Mihoshi Kuramitsu - Good friend of Tenchi and the girls, very unlucky**

**Mashisu Kuramitsu - Captain **_**Lady Funaho **_**and Mihoshi's Grandfather**

**Seina Yamada - Tenchi's good friend and unluckiest person on earth**

**Nagi Katsumoro - Pirate hunter**

**Captain Kagato - Wicked Pirate, feared across the spanish main**

**Ships: **

**Ship of the Line - **

**Guns 32-42? pounders ( Bronze or Iron cast... ) **

**Older 2-deckers app. 50 guns**

**newer 2-deckers 60 to 90 ( late 1700s "74" became standard, French in 1730s )**

**3/4 deckers with 98 to 140 ( command ships )**

**Frigate - 24-40 gun - 12-24 pounders **

**However pirates would use any thing that went BANG...**

**Pirate SHIPS were ordinary Sailing ship modified for pirate use...**

_**Lady Funaho**_**- 20 gun, 3 masted merchant ship - Captain Mashisu Kuramitsu**

_**Jamaican Demon**_**- 30 gun, modified 3 mast Schooner - Privateer - Ryoko Hakubi**

_**Queen Airi**_**- 40 gun, Frigate - Royal Navy Captain Tenchi Masaki **

_**The Soja**_**- 50 gun, older 2 desk Ship of the line - Pirate Captain Kagato**

_**The Inquisition**_**- 35 gun, modified 3 mast Schooner - Pirate hunter - Nagi Katsumoro**


	3. Chapter 3

**To Sail the Spanish Main...**

**By: Daferge...**

"**Tenchi Muyo!" and characters were created by Hiroki Hayashi and Masaki Kajishima, and is the property of AIC/Nippon Television, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment. **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**( The Caribbean, Mid 1710s... )**

**( The Bucket of Blood, Nassau, Bahama... )**

In a corner booth two female sat drinking, nether speaking...

A pair of daggers stuck in and several pistols setting on the table gave notice to others in the tavern not to disturb them...

A pair of tough looking sailors stood nearby, watching, just in case someone was dumb enough to ignore the warning...

Not to protect the two females, but whoever it was who was stupid enough not take a hint...

The two females, Ryoko Hakubi and Nagi Katsumoro, didn't need protection, both being Captains of tough crews and two of the most feared female captains on the Spanish Main...

The **MOST **feared female Captain being Washu Hakubi, Ryoko's mother...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ryoko noticed a loud, tall male across the room who seem to be eyeing her and Nagi...

" **Who's the big noisy one with the ****Marooner****?...** "

It wasn't hard for Nagi to find who Ryoko was talking about...

" **Goes by the name of Teach or something... That's his quartermaster with him... Was a privateer during Queen Anne's war...** "

The male in question, seeing the two females looking his way, lifted a mug and smiled...

Nagi shook her head...

" **Don't let him sweet talk you... He's already got a number of wives... **"

Ryoko smiled, picked up a pistol off the table and shot the mug out of his hand...

This was just cause for most of the males to dive for cover...

The two sailors didn't even twitch, but one smiled...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Captain Edward Teach looked at the remains of the mug in his up raised hand...

Then he looked across at the female with the smoking pistol and no expression...

On second thought perhaps he didn't need another wife this soon...

Perhaps the Bahamas was getting a bit **TOO** rough...

He would have Ceasar look around for a crew and ship...

Perhaps a trip up north was in his future...

He'd heard there might be good hunting in the colonies...

Perhaps the Virginia or Carolina coasts...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Inland, Spanish Town, Jamaica's capital... )**

Azusa Jurai, the Royal Governor of Jamaica looked around the room at who else had managed to make it to the little gathering to announce his oldest daughter's return from her trip to England...

The short redhead lady talking to his wife, may be smiling, but he knew she was far from happy...

Washu Hakubi was here to learn what Ayeka could tell her about her way ward daughter, Ryoko Hakubi, known to many as "**The Demon**", Captain of the 30 gun schooner - _**Jamaican Demon**_**...**

Over in one corner, he could see both his daughters, Ayeka and Sasami, giggling at something their best friend Mihoshi had just said...

In another corner, a number of females had that young boy, Seina Yamada, cornered and were getting him to tell them all about what it was like being in Ryoko's crew...

With a broken arm, the girl's were each taking turns feeding him...

Azusa smiled...

_**Poor boy...**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Standing close by was one of his major Royal Navy officers, Captain Tenchi Masaki, making sure young Master Yamada did penance for running off to sea and not letting any one know...

Helping Tenchi keep an eye on the boy was his father, Nobuyuki Masaki, a well to do plantation owner and his grandfather, Katsuhito Masaki, a priest who had just returned from Rome...

Captain Ryoko had asked father Masaki to make sure young Yamada was taught a lesson and didn't run away again...

Father Masaki informed the young Yamada that if Captain Ryoko heard that he'd gone to sea again, without permission, she'd be coming after him...

Seina had resigned himself to being stuck on land, at least for the next couple years...

Captain Masaki, promised his friend Seina help in seamanship if he remained ashore...

**AND **if Tenchi's ship didn't suddenly sink ( for some reason... )...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Azusa had managed to get his daughter alone for a short time to learn what had happened in London...

Ayeka inform her father that he King had accepted Azusa's pledge of loyalty and reconfirmed his governorship, the document was among others she brought back...

Both the king and high officers of the Royal Navy had agreed to send ships to ether capture or destroy the rogue ship_** Soja...**_

Ayeka had taken a number of letters to certain people in London, which she hand-delivered and upon her return, she carried a number of replies...

Azusa now knew where a number of people stood and what they thought...

In all, Ayeka's trip had turned out quite positive, she'd seen friends, her grandparents and even done some shopping...

A good portion of the **_Lady Funaho's _**cargo was for the Ladies of Kingston...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Back at The Bucket of Blood... )**

It had taken a while, but one of the serving wenches left a note with the drinks she carried to Ryoko's table...

Taking their time Ryoko and Nagi finished their drinks and left the tavern...

One sailor going out the door first, while the other watched their backs...

If you wanted to see tomorrow, you didn't take chances...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As they walked down the quiet street towards the docks, Ryoko read the short note...

She then passed it to Nagi...

Nagi's expression didn't change while reading it...

" **You believe it?...** "

From long habit, Ryoko studied any one who happen to be near her, it only took an instant to get one's self killed...

Many of the people they passed would slit their throats for the boots on their feet...

" **They've been reliable in the past... I believe it... Kagato's planning something...** "

Nagi sighed...

" **OK... But what?...** "

Ryoko didn't reply, she didn't have an answer...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Somewhere at sea... )**

The ship's crew went about their duties with little chatter...

They cleaned the decks, they checked and adjusted the cannons, they repaired any damage taken in their last battle...

Each man worked as if his very life depended upon it...

Because it very well might...

The Captain had caught a sailor lax in his duties and had shot him on the spot...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tales told of the cursed ship **_The Flying Dutchman_**...

If ever there was a cursed ship, the 50-gun man-of-war _**Soja**_, was that ship...

There was two possible futures, ether doing a jig (1) on some execution dock or going to Davy Jone's locker (2)...

Ether way, there was no going back for this crew...

They'd burn that bridge when they followed their new captain

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

And the Devil in question was standing on the quarter deck...

A tall figure with a clean shaved face, he had a good number of fancy uniforms to chose from each day...

The ship's last captain had quite a few chest of uniforms and had been just slightly larger than the new captain...

Today he was wearing the jacket the former captain had been wearing when the mutiny had take place...

The captain had taken it off at the point of a gun, just before he was shot in the head...

It would have been so hard to get any blood off it...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Wearing the jacket and one of a number of white wigs, Kagato studied what was going on around him...

They weren't the best crew, but they were **HIS** crew and they would do as he ordered...

He also knew that if they got the chance, they'd slit his throat...

But they also knew he was the only thing keeping them alive...

That and the booty they'd taken kept them in line...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In just a short time his name had become feared across the Spanish Main...

Before he was through, no one would remember Henry Morgan's name...

It would be **Kagato** who would be the Greatest Pirate ever...

And he had a plan...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**(1)** "**doing a jig**" - Being Hung... **(2) " Davy Jone's locker** " - The bottom of the sea, where all sailors who die at sea go...

to be continued...

**Setting, the "Spanish Main", Mid 1710s**

**War of the Spanish Succession**(1701–1714) ends with ratification of the Treaties of Rastatt and Baden...

**Piece-of-eight (spanish silver dollar, worth 8- silver Reales) **

**Guinea**** (gold) 12 to 30 Shillings ( silver) English,**

**Schooner of 3 masts...**

**3 masted merchant **

**Ship of the Line - guns 32-42pounders -**

**Older 2-deckers app. 50 guns**

**newer 2-deckers 60 to 90 ( late 1700s "74" became standard, French in 1730s )**

**3/4 deckers with 98 to 140 ( command ships )**

**Frigate - 24-40 gun - 12-24 pounders**

**Port Royal - major pirate port til 1692 earthquake - **

**Kingston - new port**

**Spanish town - Jamaica capital til 1872**

**George I - Hanover family - King of England (1714) on death of Queen Anne Stuart**

**Azusa Jurai - Royal Governor of Jamaica**

**Misaki Jurai - Governor's wife**

**Ayeka Jurai - Governor's Daughter**

**Sasami Jurai - Governor's Daughter**

**Kiyone Makibi - Sasami's Governess and Bodyguard**

**Ryoko Hakubi - Privateer Captain - "the Demon" - hunting Pirate Captain Kagato **

**Washu Hakubi - Ryoko's mom**

**Minagi Hakubi - Ryoko's little step-sister**

**Ryo-Ohki - Ryoko's pet monkey**

**Tenchi Masaki - Captain - Royal Navy**

**Nobuyuki Masaki - father, plantation owner**

**Katsuhito Masaki - grandfather, priest "father"**

**Mihoshi Kuramitsu****- Good friend of Tenchi and the girls, very unlucky**

**Mashisu Kuramitsu ****- Captain **_**Lady Funaho **_**and Mihoshi Kuramitsu's Grandfather**

**Seina Yamada****- Tenchi's good friend and unluckiest person on earth**

**Nagi Katsumoro**** - Pirate hunter**

**Captain Kagato****- Wicked Pirate, no prisoners, feared across the spanish main**

**Teach, Edward (Blackbeard)**** - privateer Queen Anne's war, 1st Pirate Act 1716, 1717 converts Fr. Merchant into 40 gun warship- over 6 ft. built like an Ox, Black hair, married over a dozen women, carried several pistols, knives, cutlass, killed 1718**

**Caesar**** - Blackbeard's Negro Quartermaster**

**Jennings, Henry****- privateer til 1713, 1715 raided wrecked spanish treasure in Florida, landed Nassau, 1717 took king's pardon retired to his plantation**

**Ships- **

_**Lady Funaho**_**- 20 gun, 3 masted merchant ship - Captain Mashisu Kuramitsu**

_**Jamaican Demon**_**- 30 gun, modified 3 mast Schooner - Privateer - Ryoko Hakubi**

_**Queen Airi**_**- 40 gun, Frigate - Royal Navy Captain Tenchi Masaki **

_**The Soja**_**- 50 gun, older 2 desk Ship of the line - Pirate Captain Kagato**

_**The Inquisition**_**- 35 gun, modified 3 mast Schooner - Pirate hunter - Nagi Katsumoro**


	4. Chapter 4

**To Sail the Spanish Main...**

**By: Daferge...**

"**Tenchi Muyo!" and characters were created by Hiroki Hayashi and Masaki Kajishima, and is the property of AIC/Nippon Television, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment. **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**( Governor's house - Kingston, Jamaica... )**

Captain Tenchi Masaki had never noticed what a nice garden the governor had, but some how he imagined that the governor's wife, Misaki Jurai, had a hand in it's creation...

Especially since he had an excellent view of if from the governor's bed...

He'd never slept in a bed filled with feathers before, his father's beds had straw and he usually tended to sleep in a hammock...

The governor's bed was a four-poster which had silk sheets that hung like curtains to keep the local bugs out at night...

It tended to work a lot better than that netting stuff his father used...

Besides, his father wasn't trying to keep up with the upper classes, he had a large local plantation to run...

How Tenchi had ended up spending the night in the governor's bed, was a funny story...

Too every one, **BUT **Tenchi...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The night before, the governor had held a small get together at his manor house in Kingston, to celebrate the safe return of his oldest daughter from her long trip all the way back to England...

It also served as a way for the governor to talk to and discuss recent event with important local people, without every ear on the island knowing...

Spies were a fact of life, French, Spanish, English, as well as some who worked for that rogue pirate Kagato...

As the highest local ranking naval officer in Jamaica, Tenchi's appearance was expected...

In fact, even if he were a common sailor, Ayeka, the daughter in question, would have requested his presents...

They'd grown up together, along with Ryoko Hakubi, the daughter of another highly respected local citizen and were all quite close...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The evening had gone quite well and Tenchi had managed to dance with Ayeko, her little sister Sasami, even little Minagi Sasami's friend and Ryoko's step-sister...

The last dance of the evening was with Mihoshi Kuramitsu, who like Ayeka and Ryoko, was a long time friend...

However, as the music ended, Mihoshi had continued dancing, bumping into Tenchi and causing them both to fell down, Mihoshi on top of Tenchi...

This did not sit well with Ayeka, who lifted Mihoshi off Tenchi without any help...

While Ayeka was trying hard not to strangle Mihoshi, Washu Hakubi, Ryoko's mother ( who had some medical experience ) had examined Tenchi and declared that he had only twisted his ankle and there was nothing to worry about...

Tenchi's closest friend Seina Yamada then volunteered to help him into the next room so he could sit on a couch...

With every thing going on, Tenchi accepted, forgetting for a moment his friend's history of bad luck...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Only moments later, shouts and crashing noises came from the room the two young men had just entered...

When the crowd got to them, Tenchi and Seina were laying on the floor, moaning...

It seem that while crossing the room, Seina had tripped on a small rug and both of them had fallen, bouncing off the large table on the way...

Trying not to laugh, Washu quietly examined both young men...

It seem that now Seina had a twisted ankle, while Tenchi had twisted his other ankle as well as his right wrist...

Washu declared them both alright, but that they needed bed rest for atleast several days...

Before Ayeka could suggest where Seina could spend that time, a number of local young ladies, with whom he'd spent the night dancing, had hurried to his side and volunteered to take him home with them...

Watching Seina pale as the girls argued over who's house to take him to, Ayeka had then decided that he was in enough trouble...

Smiling, Ayeka had then suggested that Tenchi be taken up stairs and could spend the night in her bed...

Suddenly the room was very quiet...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The silence was broken by a smiling Lady Misaki, who had declared that the offer was most generous, since the whole family would be heading back to Spanish Town later, **BUT **that Tenchi might have trouble later trying to explain why he'd spent the night in a young lady's bed...

Especially to a certain, **VERY** short tempered, female ship's captain ( **Ryoko** )...

Lady Misaki had a number of the smiling male guest lift Tenchi and take him up to the Master bedroom, which was located at the other end of the manor house from Ayeka's room and put him in the governor's bed...

With Lady Misaki and LadyWashu leading, the gentlemen gently carried Tenchi up the grand stairs, with Ayeka and a giggling Sasami followed...

Over to the side, Governor Azusa couldn't help but smile at his eldest daughter's strategy...

Poor Tenchi, caught between Ayeka and Ryoko...

Ether way, his life was never going to be dull...

A movement to the side caught his eye, it was Tenchi's grandfather with a raised wine goblet and a smile...

Nodding, Azusa raised his goblet...

Both turned and raised their goblets as the group reached the top of the stairs...

**TO THE FUTURE....**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( The present... )**

Tenchi hadn't heard the door open or noticed the figure enter, until they spoke...

" **Good morning, sleepyhead...** "

Tenchi didn't need to turn to recognize that voice, he continued to look at the garden...

" **Morning, Washu...** "

Washu smiled, he must be feeling better...

" **Explain to me, again, why I awoke to find myself in the governor's bed?... **"

Washu's eyes glowed...

" **Would you have rather have awoken in Ayeka's bed?...** "

Washu watched as the nape of Tenchi's neck went red...

After a while...

" **And Seina?...** "

It was a good thing Tenchi wasn't looking, Washu fought very hard not to burst out laughing...

" **Oh, he's alright... They got him home safely and he now has a number of females helping his mother take care of him... She is enjoying every minute of it...** "

Tenchi turned, a smile on his face...

" **I guess it could have been worst... By the way, where's Ayeka?...** "

The smile faded from Washu's face...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was the silence that caught his attention...

" **Washu?...** "

Washu took a deep breath and walked over, next to the bed and looked out the window...

" **After your grandfather put you to bed, a messenger arrived with a message from Ryoko...** "

Tenchi's eyes widened...

" **It seems she had received word that Kagato was headed to Santo Domingo... And she was headed there to catch him...** "

Tenchi started to get out of bed, but Washu pushed him back down easily...

" **Washu... I need to take the fleet and catch up with her... She'll get herself killed...** "

Washu smiled at his concern and put a finger to his lips...

" **You're in no condition to go any where... And besides, the fleet is gone...** "

Tenchi was stunned...

" **With you injured, Ayeka requested permission from Azusa to take the four frigates and support Ryoko against Kagato... She believed this would be our best hope of stopping him... The others there agreed, including your grandfather... **"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tenchi closed his eyes and lay back for a while, then he sighed...

" **How could the governor let Ayeka take the fleet out alone?...** "

Washu smiled and took his hand...

" **Of course, he didn't let her go alone... Your grandfather went along to assist her...** "

Tenchi stared at Washu...

" **Grandfather?... **"

Washu couldn't help giggling...

" **He wasn't always a priest... In his early years he cut quite the figure... Azusa knew Ayeka would be in good hands... Besides, he should be able to reign in Ryoko if she tries any thing foolish...** "

Tenchi nodded, if any one could exert any control over those two it was his grandfather...

He'd never asked his grandfather about his past, he had just assumed that he had always been a priest...

With Ayeka and Ryoko around, he hadn't had much chance to wonder where his grandfather had picked up all those tips on swordfighting he'd passed on to Tenchi...

Tenchi was going to have a number of questions the next time he saw his grandfather...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( At sea, aboard the _Queen Airi_****... )**

Ayeka had traded her dress for a shirt and pants, even a captain's jacket, as the men tended to be reluctant to accept orders from a **petticoat**...

But every one on board knew who this female was and they had no problem with having her aboard...

Rumor had it that she, Captain Nagi Katsumoro and Captain Ryoko Hakubi were three females that even Davy Jones himself stayed away from...

When she and father Masaki had come aboard, she'd gone to all four frigates and informed them of where they were headed and why...

They were going to confront Kagato and she intended to bring his head back, hanging from the yardarm...

The ships were ready to sail in record time...

When word that Ryoko Hakubi, "**the Demon**" would be joining them, morale soaring...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Father Masaki sat on a box near the ships wheel, leaning against the mast...

As the ship got underway and left Kingston harbor, Ayeka had taken to pacing the deck, but he'd quietly managed to get her to go below for a while and calm down...

They were only half way there and calm heads were going to be needed to fight Kagato...

They might have him out numbered, but he had a crew that had nothing to lose...

Chances were they'd be fighting to the last man...

Which meant the cost of taking Kagato down was going be high...

But the cost of letting him continue his rampage would be even higher...

Every one knew what was at stake...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Ayeka returned, she was calmer, smiling and even nodded to crew as they passed...

As she passing the helmsman, she looked at the wheel and the compass...

" **On course, Cap'm...** "

She smiled and nodded...

Father Masaki got up and offered her the box...

Sitting on the box, she leaned back against the mast and looked up at Father Masaki...

He smiled and spoke in a soft, low voice...

" **You're doing just fine, Ayeka...** "

She smiled back...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( The governor's House... )**

Tenchi was beginning to feel helpless, for the longest time he'd been trying to hunt down Kagato, which was his duty, being in charge of all local British naval units...

But the problem was that with his limited resourses, the situation was at a stalemate...

To the untrained eye it might seem that he should have the upper hand, with his four ships to Kagato's one, but they would be wrong...

For the _**Soja **_carried about 50 - 32 and 42 pounders when Kagato had taken it, whereas his frigates only had about 30 - 12 and 24 pounders each...

And Tenchi had no idea as to any changes Kagato might have made, most pirates usually did when they acquired a ship, modifying it for their own needs...

The _**Soja **_also had a crew 3 to 5 times that of a frigate, word had it Kagato had taken on mostly experienced fighters from the recent War of Spanish Succession...

Where as Tenchi's crews had seen little, if any real action during the war...

The only really experienced crew on his side were Ryoko's and Nagi's who had been out there doing the real chasing, while he had been forced to sit there in Kingston...

Until London sent the reinforcements they'd promised, Tenchi was on his own, which meant he couldn't afford to lose **ANY **of the frigates...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

What really hurt, was that now that there was a good chance of catching Kagato, he was laid up in bed and it was Ayeka who was having to take all the chances...

Once again he thought about giving up his commission and just helping his father on the plantation...

Tenchi felt a hand rest on his shoulder and he looked up into Washu's smiling face...

From the expressions on his face, it hadn't been hard for her to guess what he was thinking about...

She'd seen that helpless, depressed expression on quite a few people's faces over the years...

Only a few were still alive...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She was about to say something when gun shots were heard out doors...

Washu opened the robe she was wearing, to show the red blouse and pants underneath...

A wide black sash around her waist...

But it was the pair of pistols that the sash held that caught Tenchi's attention...

As he watched, Washu pulled them out with a smoothness he didn't expected...

She took one and put in his hand, sliding it back under the bed covers...

The other disappeared into the pocket of her robe, away from the door...

Before closing her robe, Washu produced a cutlass and stuck it, tip down in the floor beside her...

Tenchi's first reaction was to wonder what the governor was going to say...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

For some reason, the smile on Washu's face sent a chill down Tenchi's spine...

It reminded him of the look on that huge dog that tried to eat him when he was little, only Ryoko's showing up saved him...

Tenchi found his hand moving the pistol so the barrel covered the door...

Washu broke the silence with a whisper...

" **I think you have visitors...** "

Before he could reply, the bedroom door flew open and several men with rifles rushed in, pointing them at Tenchi and Washu...

But it was the man who walked in next who caught Tenchi's attention...

A tall, white haired male, with a small set of glasses on his nose, wearing a Captain's dress uniform and a big smile...

" **I understand you've been looking for me, Governor... **"

Tenchi wanted nothing more than just enough time to cock his pistol

**KAGATO!!!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**to be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**To Sail the Spanish Main...**

**By: Daferge...**

"**Tenchi Muyo!" and characters were created by Hiroki Hayashi and Masaki Kajishima, and is the property of AIC/Nippon Television, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment. **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**( Aboard the **_**Queen Airi**_**... )**

The full moon had helped as the fleet of four British Frigates made it's way out of Kingston harbor early in the morning...

It had allowed the ships to travel quite a distance before dawn...

Unfortunately the Trade Winds, which blew from East to West, were rather strong this day and slowed the small fleet's progress...

To sail into the wind, the fleet had to sail a sort of zig-zag course, which meant that they had only made it about half way...

Standing on the quarter deck Ayeka Jurai could see land north of them, Hispaniola...

At the other end of that large island was the Spanish settlement of Santo Domingo, their destination...

Word had gotten to the British that an ex-naval officer turn pirate was going to attack the small settlement and the British believed this would be their best chance of catching up with him...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ayeka had let the ship's captains run their ships, making their best speed Eastward...

As much as they would have liked sailing in formation, each ship did it's best and the four had kept within several thousand yards of each other, the _**Queen**_ in the lead...

She was chatting with the Captain, next to the wheel, when the lookout in the crow's nest shouted out...

" **SAIL HO!!!...** "

It was the Captain who replied...

" **WHERE AWAY?... **"

" **WINDWARD!!!...** "

The Captain lifted his spyglass to his eye and looked to the East...

" **Ahhh... **"

Ayeka noticed the Captain smile...

" **It's a 3 masted Schooner... **"

Ayeka smiled...

_**Ryoko!!!**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As it got closed, Ayeka could see it wasn't the _**Jamaican Demon, **_but _**The Inquisition, **_Nagi Katsumoro's ship...

As it pulled along side, Nagi could be seen with a large speaking tube...

" **WHERE?... HEADED?...** "

Ayeka nodded to the Captain, who used his tube to reply...

" **SANTO DOMINGO!!!...** "

This got an instant reaction, Nagi started waving her arms...

" **NO!!!... DOMINGO!!!... NO!!!... PLAGUE!!!...** "

It didn't take long to realize something was wrong...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Governor's house - Kingston, Jamaica... )**

It seem that it was going to be a very unusual day after all...

The morning had found Captain Tenchi Masaki waking up in the governor's large four poster bed...

He then discovered that while he was asleep, his fleet had sailed without him...

Now, the very reason the fleet had left port was standing in the bed room doorway, looking at him oddly...

" **You're not the governor!!!... **"

Washu replied before Tenchi could respond...

" **Seem's it wasn't your visitor after all, Tenchi...** "

Kagato's eyelid went up, a smile formed...

" **Ahhh... Captain Masaki, we meet at last...** "

His smile became a smirk...

" **Does the governor know who's been sleeping in his bed?...** "

Both Tenchi and Washu moaned...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

One of the men with Kagato had been eyeing Washu, the musket in his hands moved to point at her...

" **Don't I know... **"

Was as far as he got, his eyes widening, due to the dagger stuck in his neck...

Tenchi hadn't seen Washu's arm move, but her robe opened enough to show her red outfit beneath it...

Kagato's other man pointed his musket at her as he screamed...

" **It's ****The Devil's Flame... **"

The musket fell from his hands as he grabbed his chest, as the ball from Tenchi's pistol knocked him into the wall...

Tenchi's first thought was of how he was going to explain the holes in the bed sheets to Lady Misaki...

Washu pulled the cutlass out of the floor and headed straight towards Kagato...

With a smile, Kagato countered her cutlass with his sword...

Tenchi watched in wonder as the two exchanged blows in a ballet of flashing steel...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Even wearing a robe, Washu's movement were still graceful...

From her moves, Tenchi could tell this wasn't the first time Washu had used a cutlass...

There was no indecision, no hesitation, just confidence and determination...

Tenchi had no doubt where Ryoko got her fighting abilities or her graceful movement...

Kagato's smile had faded and he was working hard to stay alive...

" **So... Morgan's Flame still lives... How interesting... **"

Washu didn't say any thing...

But the look in her eyes sent a chill down Tenchi's spine...

He made a note **NEVER **to get Washu truly mad at him...

In a last few clashes of steel, Kagato was pressed against the wall, Washu's cutlass at his throat...

" **Any last words?...** "

Kagato smiled...

" **Stalemate?... **"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Looking behind her, Washu found that one of Kagato's men had a knife to Tenchi's throat...

They were standing next to the bed, Tenchi in the pants and wool shirt from the night before...

Watching Washu in action, Tenchi hadn't seen the other guy until it was too late...

Now Washu had to choose...

" **Washu... Don't let him get away...** "

She smiled and her robe jerked up...

The pistol in her pocket went off and the knife man was sent flying by the impact of the bullet...

The movement was so quick and smooth that Tenchi didn't even see it...

But it was enough to allow Kagato to slip away from Washu's blade and get to the door...

Getting ready to continue, another of his men rushed up and whispered something to him...

Turning back to Tenchi and Washu, he sighed...

" **It seems we're meeting with more resistance in the town than we had expected... We'll have to continue this at another time...** "

With a nod of his head, he smiled and the two left...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tenchi lowered his head...

" **I'm sorry, Washu...** "

Washu put a hand under his chin and lifted it until their eyes met...

She smiled...

"**Don't be sorry... Do you think I want to have to explain your death to Ayeka OR Ryoko?... **"

Tenchi couldn't help but smile...

Washu held up the robe and looked at the bullet hole...

" **How am I going to explain this to Ryoko?... This was her best dress robe... **"

Suddenly Tenchi's eyes widened and he looked at the bed...

A concerned Washu took his hand...

" **Tenchi!!!... What is it?... **"

There was sadness and worry in Tenchi's eyes...

" **How am I going to explain the holes in the bed sheets to Lady Misaki?... **"

Then Washu did some thing Tenchi didn't expect...

The events of the past few hours had finally caught up with her...

She rested her head on his shoulder and started giggling...

Putting his arms around her, Tenchi held the shaking figure...

Thank god, Ayeka and Ryoko weren't there...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" **Capt'n?... **"

Tenchi looked over at the door to see Mr. Steven, the Innkeeper standing there with a cutlass in one hand and a smoking pistol in the other...

Tenchi's jaw dropped...

Growing up, Tenchi had never heard the innkeeper so much as raise his voice in anger...

And here he was, looking like a horse had dragged him for miles, covered in blood...

There was a wild look in his eyes, but a calmness in his voice...

" **They be runnin'... Capt'n!!!...** "

Some how, Tenchi didn't think the innkeeper was talking to him...

Sighing, Washu took a deep breath to stop shaking...

" **You know what to do... Tell the others... **"

" **Aye, Capt'n!!!...** "

And he was gone...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Though she'd stopped shaking, Washu hadn't moved away...

" **I'd guess you have some questions, Tenchi?...** "

Tenchi may be a military man, but he'd been around the governor enough to pick up some tips on politics, some time it was best not to know everything...

" **Only what you want to tell me...** "

Washu looked up into his face and smiled, then rested her head on his shoulder and sighed...

" **When I was very young, I was a lot like Ryoko... I met and ran off to sea with her father, who was a cabin boy for then Captain Morgan... I learned fast and we had many adventures... After Sir Morgan retired from goverment, most of his captains decided it was time to retire too... When Ryoko's father died just before her birth, I spent some time out at sea hunting down the pirates who had caused his death... When Ryoko started walking, I too retired to become a landlubber and try to raise Ryoko to be a proper lady...** "

She sighed...

" **Seems I didn't do a good enough job... **"

A soft, calm voice from behind her replied...

" **You did an excellent job, LADY Washu...** "

Tenchi and Washu turned to look at who was standing in the doorway...

Lady Misaki...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As Washu moved away from Tenchi, he could have sworn he saw her blush...

" **Ah... Lady Misaki... When did you get here?...** "

Lady Misaki smiled and entered the room...

" **Just a while ago... I understand we had some unwanted guest drop by...** "

She stepped over the pirate's body...

She turned to Tenchi...

" **I trust that what you've heard today will not be repeated, Tenchi?...** "

Tenchi nodded, Lady Misaki and Washu both smiled...

A British soldier appeared at the door, his unifom torn and dirty...

" **My Lady... The surviving pirates have taken to their boats and were able to retreat out to the **_**Soja**_**...** "

Lady Misaki nodded...

" **Do a careful search of the town for any who didn't manage to get away... Have the officer in charge report to me as soon as he can so I can send the governor a full report...** "

The soldier nodded...

" **My Lady... We may not have enough men for a careful search... **"

Lady Misaki looked at Washu who smiled and nodded...

" **I believe you'll find find enough armed civilians to help with the search...** "

The soldier nodded and left...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Later in the Living room... )**

Washu and Lady Misaki were having tea when Tenchi finally joined them...

A servant had been sent over to the fort and had brought back a fresh uniform for Tenchi...

It seems there was blood on his dress uniform from the night before...

While Washu and Lady Misaki were setting, Tenchi noticed that Lady Kiyone was holding the tea tray as she served mister O'Donnell, a leading merchant...

It was the fifth person who caught Tenchi's eye...

A young spanish gentleman, just arrieved from Spain a few days earlier and whom he'd been introduced to at the party...

Tenchi had never been very good with those long Spanish names...

Lady Misaki spoke...

" **Tenchi... I believe you've met Senor ****Don Diego de la Vega...** "

Tenchi came to attention and nodded...

" **It seems he was awaken this morning when several uncouth gentlemen burst into his room...** "

Lady Misaki smiled and turned to Senor Vega...

" **I believe that's how you described it?...** "

Senor Vega smiled and nodded back...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" **After dealing with his unwanted guest, Senor Vega went down stairs and discovered our dear Kiyone discussing the use of swords with several more gentlemen...** "

Tenchi noticed that Kiyone was rather eager to refill the handsome Spaniard's cup...

" **Admiring the grace with which used her blade, he only stepped in when a third villain approached Kiyone from behind... Finding the odds change, the survivor's quickly left...** "

Tenchi saw Washu tip her cup to their guest...

Lady Misaki turned to Kiyone...

" **Kiyone, dear... Please get us some fresh tea and a cup for Captain Tenchi...** "

Smiling at Tenchi, Kiyone hesitated and Washu spoke up...

" **Run along dear... I'm sure our guest will still be here when you get back...** "

Several things happen at once...

Both Lady Misaki and Washu smiled and Kiyone's face turn bright red as she hurried from the room...

It was Mr. O'Donnell who spoke up after Kiyone was gone, a smile on his face...

" **Should you be teasing the youngn' like that, Capt'n?...** "

Washu just chuckled...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Washu noticed Tenchi's eyeing their guest at Mr. O'Donnell's comment...

" **It's OK, Tenchi... Senor Vega's father and I go way back... He's aware of my past...** "

The person in question, tipped his cup to Washu...

" **My father brought me up on tales of your adventures... **"

Tenchi turned to washu...

" **Did he sail with you?...** "

The reactions were mixed...

Washu started laughing, while Lady Misaki and Mr. O'Donnell just smiled...

It was Senor Vega who answered...

" **That would have been difficult, considering my father was in charge of the Spanish fleet sent to capture Senor Morgan and the Devil's Flame...** "

Seeing the look on Tenchi's face was priceless...

" **Admiral Vega and I crossed paths several times, but we only came face to face once... At least back then... **"

Don Diego smiled...

" **My father mentions it often... The tavern wench who served him and his officers drinks at a tavern in Maracaibo, who smiled and even winked at him... It was only later he learned there weren't any red-heads working there... In fact the only red-head around was Captain Hakubi, better known as the Devil's Flame... **"

" **Well, your father was rather cute, for a spaniard... Later, we met on friendlier terms and got to know each other better...** "

Tenchi smiled, it sounded like Washu...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Kiyone returned, she handed Tenchi a cup of tea and refilled the others cups...

With all present Washu reported what was known...

Although it couldn't be proven, yet, all signs pointed towards the message from Ryoko being a fake sent by Kagato, to get the fleet to leave Kingston unprotected...

According to the few pirates captured, Kagato had been waiting just out of sight of land for the frigates to leave...

Then, after letting them get a good distance off, so they wouldn't see flames or smoke from the port, he'd approached the forts with the morning sun at his back...

As the _**Soja**_ took on the forts, dozens of small boats, loaded with armed men, sailed over the shallow protective reef and up to the dock...

While several hundred pirates stormed the town, Kagato and some trusted men headed for the governor's house, expecting to find the governor and family...

However Azusa had headed back to Spanish town and Lady Misaki had sent the night at a friend's home...

Sasami had been sleeping over at Washu's with Minagi and Ryo-Ohki...

All Kagato found was a confused Captain Tenchi and an irate Washu...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A soldier, bandage over one eye, entered the room...

" **My Lady... The fort reports a number of sails approaching from the East... It's believed to be the returning frigates... There appears to be a schooner with them... **"

Lady Misaki smiled...

" **I believe we should head down to the docks and greet our returning warriors...** "

Tenchi smiled, to be back this soon, Ayeka must have gotten some warning...

She and the ship's crews would be afraid of what they would find upon returning to Kingston...

A cheering crowd would be good for all concerned...

Senor Vega offered Kiyone his arm, Washu took Mr. O'Donnell's...

With a smile Lady Misaki took Tenchi's arm...

" **Shall we?...** "

They exited the room...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

to be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

**To Sail the Spanish Main...**

**By: Daferge...**

"**Tenchi Muyo!" and characters were created by Hiroki Hayashi and Masaki Kajishima, and is the property of AIC/Nippon Television, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment. **

**Chapter 06... Homecoming...**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**( Aboard the **_**Queen Airi**_**... )**

As the small squadron of frigates approached Kingston harbour, it was the lookout who broke the deadly silence...

" **THERE BE SMOKE FROM BOTH THE TOWN AND FORT... **"

Before the Captain could reply, a loud female voice shouted...

" **THE FLAG, MAN... DO YOU SEE THE FLAG?... **"

The lookout put the spyglass to his eye and looked again...

After a few very tense moments, he once again shouted down...

" **AYE!!!... THE FLAG STILL BE THERE... THE FORT STILL STANDS... **"

The faces around Lady Ayeka showed signs of relief, but until they were back ashore there was still much to worry about...

One of the officers turned to the Captain...

" **Sir... Should we have the men stand down?..** "

Again it was Lady Ayeka who replied first, looking at the distant port...

" **Best to remain prepared... I don't trust Kagato and it would be best not to let down our guard, just yet...** "

The Captain nodded, from the look in his men's eyes, if it **WAS** a trap, the pirates were going to regret setting it...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

This close to land, the crew had begun taking down all of the extra sails they'd put up, speed was good, but they didn't want to run aground...

To return as quickly as possible, they'd put up every inch of sail that could be hoisted...

To cheer up the crew, Lady Ayeka had even offered up a petticoat to help out...

It seem she may have been hanging out with Ryoko too much...

The petticoat could now be seen attached to the highest mast, for all the squadron to see...

The _**Queen Airi's **_Captain smiled, the squadron would now follow the governor's daughter into hell itself if she asked them too...

Captain Nagi Katsumoro, who'd come aboard after warning them that their destination was a trap, couldn't help but smile...

She saw a lot of Ayeka's mother in her, just as she saw a lot of Washu in Ryoko...

Thou nether would be willing to admit it...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( a little while later... )**

The lookout's shout cut through the quiet air...

" **THERE BE A CROWD ON THE DOCKS!!!... **"

Snatching the spyglass from the startled Captain's hands, Ayeka adjusted it so she could see the Kingston dock...

When it came into focus, she could make out a large crowd of people on the dock, in all states of dress...

Most of them were civilians who looked like they'd just ether just gotten out of bed or like something the horse had just dragged in...

Soldiers in their red uniforms, or what were left of them, bandages wrapped around their heads, arms and legs, were being supported by ladies of the lower class, who looked like they had just gotten out of bed...

Even the little children were there, smiling and waving...

But it was several figures at the very end of the dock who caught her attention...

Standing there, calm as could be, dressed in their finest attire, were Lady washu and even her own mother, Misaki...

And standing between them, in his sharp dress uniform was...

" **TENCHI!!!... **"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was only when she saw that the Captain and Nagi were smiling and the rest of the crew was looking at her that she realized she'd spoken out loud...

She quickly turned away to brush something from her eye and to hide her face turning a bright red...

She then calmly handed the Captain the spyglass...

" **I believe we can now let the crew stand down now and proceed to return to the dock...** "

She wasn't sure if she should say more, she was just able to get that out...

Looking through the spyglass, the Captain smiled and handed it to Nagi...

" **I believe you're correct... My Lady... **"

Nagi smiled, she'd heard the admiration in his voice...

The Captain turned to one of his officers...

" **Have the men stand down and relay word to the other ships...** "

Smiling the officer had rushed off...

Shortly, a loud cheer erupted from below decks, as the crew got the good news...

Shortly, noise could be heard coming from the other three frigates and even from Nagi's own ship, _**The Inquisition**_**...**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( A short time later... )**

As the _**Queen Airi **_approached the dock, Ayeka could see the cheerful crowd on the docks a lot better, but had the feeling that something was a bit odd...

The general crowd was all cheering and waving, but Washu was acting strange...

She had turned around and buried her head on Tenchi's shoulder...

Ayeka couldn't see her face, but she seem to be shaking...

Also, for some reason Tenchi seem to be looking down at the water and Ayeka could almost swear he was blushing...

Looking at her mother, Ayeka could only see her eye above the fan that her Aunt Funaho had sent her sister years ago...

If Ayeka didn't know better, she could almost think her mother was laughing at her...

It was Nagi's cheerful voice that caught her attention...

" **Would her Ladyship wish to have her battle pendant taken down, now that we are safely back in port?...** "

Ayeka's eyes widened, her jaw dropped and she looked up at the tallest mast on the ship...

There, at full attention due to a good breeze, was her petticoat...

For **ALL** of Kingston harbor, no, **ALL** of Jamaica to see...

Ayeka was wondering when the next ship was sailing back to England...

A smiling Nagi nodded to the Captain, who was trying very hard not to smile...

" **I believe we can take that for a yes... **"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Some distance away... )**

Senor Diego had been waiting for some one before joining the others at the docks...

As they approached the docks, Diego had examined the ship's pennants to see if the lead ship had docked...

Thus he noticed the unusual pennant and with a smile brought it to his companion's attention...

" **Would this by chance be a new Naval pennant or is this some thing new down here in the islands?...** "

Royal Governor Azusa Jurai's jaw dropped and he stopped...

He didn't know why, but it had to be something Ayeka had thought of...

And he was just as sure that now that every thing was over, she was going to be very, very embarrassed by it...

Turning to Diego, he gestured to a nearby tavern...

" **Perhaps we should take our time before joining the ladies...** "

Being a gentleman, Diego had some similar experiences back in Spain...

One learned to be be very careful when dealing with ether the Royal Spanish Court or with Ladies from the Spanish upper class in general...

Ether one could cost you your head, quite literally...

" **Of course... I'm sure they'll want to look their best before we get there... **"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( A dark Tavern elsewhere... )**

Two clocked figures sat at a table facing each other in the demly lite, smoky room ...

One passed the other a small note...

If one could read and write, it was the safest way to pass information...

Besides, the room was noisy and one had to speak loudly to be heard...

And unwanted ears were every where...

For a few copper coins you could get just about any ones throat cut, life was cheap...

The one reading the note indicated they were upset by crushing their pewter mug...

" **You're sure of this?...** "

The voice was low enough for just the other one to hear...

They just nodded...

" **But the English frigates?...** "

" **Lured away...** "

The scrap of pewter went sailing, to bounced off a big, mean looking drunken sailor, who picked up the pewter and stumbled to the table...

" **YOU TOSS THIS?... **"

Dropping the chunk of pewter on the table...

His roar brought most activity in the room to a halt...

It seem that the floor show was about to start...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Not getting a reply, the drunken sailor put his huge hands on the table and leaned down closer to the clocked figure...

" **I asked if you tossed this...** "

He didn't see any movement, but he **DID** see the barrel of the** HUGE** pistol pressed between his eyes...

In the the now quiet room, every one could hear the hammer being being cocked...

He couldn't see a face under the clock, but he did see the smile and it sent a chill down his spine...

" **And if I did?...** "

The giant was shaking, his voice almost a squeak...

" **Thought you might like it back...** "

He heard the hammer being uncocked and move back a few inches...

The end of the pistol made some quick gestures as he stared down it's wide mouth...

Taking the hint, he disappeared into the darkened room...

After a while, the noise began to return...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( A short time later... )**

They'd sat there a while, in case there were any reactions...

The second figure leaned over and whispered...

" **What do you plan on doing now?...** "

The first figure just sat there a while before replying in a sad voice...

" **Head home...** "

Pushing the hood back exposed a light haired female with blazing eyes...

Getting up, she walked towards the door, every one quickly getting out of her way...

By the time she reached the door, half a dozen men had joined her, each with a hand on the pistol in their belt, eyeing the room...

The males watched the room as the female exited...

Outside several more tough looking males joined her...

After the others joined them they started towards the docks...

" **Where to now, Capt'n?... **"

Captain Ryoko Hakubi looked at the crumpled paper in her hand...

" **Home...** "

_**I hope...**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Inland, Spanish Town, Jamaica's capital... )**

After the dinner, Azusa had watched as his oldest daughter cheerfully greeted friends and family...

Her adventure had her surrounded by well wishers...

But she was hanging onto the arm of the one that was most important to her...

Captain Tenchi Masaki...

Azusa still couldn't believe that Kagato had come ashore, invaded his home and tried to sack Kingston...

Washu had asked that her part not be mentioned, but all those who were in the know already knew about it...

All eyes were on the couple, Tenchi for confronting Kagato and Ayeka for having taken the squadron out after him...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Over in the corner Azusa could see Washu and Misaki quietly questioning a nervous Nagi about every thing she knew about Ayeka's Adventures and especially about how Ayeka's petticoat had gotten up on the mast...

He was pretty sure Nagi wasn't going to be able to hid any thing, even if she'd wanted to...

From the look in Misaki and Washu's eyes he could tell they were having the time of their lives...

Some how he didn't see Ayeka going out on any more adventures, at-least for a while...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Over in another corner, Sasami, Mihoshi and Minagi sat quietly eating cake under the watchful eye of Lady Kiyone...

Each taking time to share some with Ryo-Ohki...

Somehow when they started giggling and whispering, Azusa could see Misaki and Washu as little ones...

Heaven help the next generations of males when those three grew up...

The **SPANISH MAIN** was never going to be the same...

And perhaps that was going to be a good thing...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**to be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

**To Sail the Spanish Main...**

**By: Daferge...**

"**Tenchi Muyo!" and characters were created by Hiroki Hayashi and Masaki Kajishima, and is the property of AIC/Nippon Television, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment. **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**( Just off the eastern coast of Jamaica... )**

The 3 mast Schooner had been running with full sails most of the day...

There wasn't a man aboard who wouldn't get out and push, if it would help them move faster...

As it was, the main mast was squeaking from the stress of all the extra sails...

The tallest mast was the main mast, there fore the crow's nest was the highest place to see beyond the horizon...

Because he had the sharpest eye, the captain had put Olde Bill up there, with the only spy glass on board...

Bill smiled as a loud voice called out from below...

" **SEE ANY THING???...** "

He sighed as he repeated exactly what he'd been replying for the last half hour...

" **NOTHING BUT THE SEA... CAP'N...** "

Glancing below, he half expected to find a good bit of the upper deck worn away due to the Captain's pacing back and forth...

He expected to hear someone fall through the worn deck any time now...

Sighing, he put the glass back to his eye and began to focus it...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Slowly the distant horizon slowly came into focus...

Making small adjustment, it became even sharper and clearer...

Until...

Bill blinked and checked again...

Having made sure of what he saw, he smiled...

Then, taking a deep breath, he leaned out the crow's nest railing...

" **LAND!!!... HO!!!...** "

Suddenly, every hand on deck was looking up at his smiling face...

Even the captain was staring at him...

Raising his hand, he pointed directly ahead...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ryoko Hakubi, captain of the 30 gun _**Jamaican Demon**_ sighed...

They were finally getting closer...

" **Cap'n???...** "

Turning, Ryoko found her first Mate, Bloody Bob looking her way...

" **Shouldn't we be reducing the sheets... 'fore we sail past Kingston?...** "

Ryoko was about to reply when she realized he was teasing her...

She must had looked tense and so he tried to lighten things up, he was the only one who'd dare to, which was why he was her first mate...

And he could do it with a straight face...

She'd learned long ago no to play card games with him, the only way to win, was not to play...

The only person who'd ever beaten him was her mom...

She turned to find most of the crew looking at her...

"** All right, you lazy dogs... Get those sheets down, NOW... **"

To a man, they moved, the captain had spoken...

Ryoko looked ahead, towards home and sighed...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Kingston Dock... )**

After being busy the last couple of days, there was only a handful of people any where to be seen...

It was high noon and most of those with families were home, eating lunch...

The recent attack on the harbor, by pirates, had brought people closer together...

Even the sailors on the English Naval Frigates, anchored in the harbor, had been given shore leave...

Both sailors and soldiers had volunteered to help with the cleanup and repair of the town...

The Governor had helped, when he announced that those volunteering could ether get extra shore leave, extra Rum or extra pay...

The town was quickly beginning to return to normal...

Luckily a lot of the major damage was confined to just a few areas...

Of course, the harbor Fort had taken the most damage, having returned fire with _**The Soja**_**, **Kagato's ship...

The Armory, nearby, also took some major damage, as pirates tried to take it from a few soldiers defending it, with help from some townsfolk...

Several taverns and a number of homes took damage as other local townsfolk put up a fight rather than trying to escape from the pirates...

Few people realized that a good number of retired ex-pirates were now living in Kingston...

In fact, when the attack came, instead of being afraid, they were looking forward to some **FUN**...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Standing on the deck were three females, waiting...

Dressed in, what to them was normal, comfortable every day wear...

The dark haired female, was Misaki Jurai, Governor Azusa's wife...

The smiling red head she was chatting with was Washu Hakubi, one of the leading citizens of the town...

Standing behind the two, with bluish hair, was Kiyone Makibi, Governess and part time Bodyguard for the Governor's youngest daughter, Sasami...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The three were standing on the dock because a rider had arrived earlier, from an outpost on the eastern coast...

Since Kagato's un-wanted visit, outposts had orders to report **ANY **craft bigger than a rowboat...

So, when a ship with three masts is spotted heading towards Kingston, the fastest rider was sent to government house in Kingston...

The Governor had request the presents of most of the major local military officers at the Government manor in Spanish Town...

They would be discussing the attack, it's after effects and plans to improve local defences...

Thus there was no one there to greet the in-coming ship...

However, the three have a pretty good idea who's ship was approaching...

There were only two converted three-master schooner worth noting...

And one of them was anchored out in the harbor, with the frigates...

The 35 gun, _**The Inquisition, **_had returned to Kingston with the frigates to confront Kagato, only to learn he'd **RUN AWAY**...

Coming down the dock was a female with light colored hair, dressed in men's clothing, the captain of the _**The Inquisition, **_Nagi Katsumoro...

That left _**the Jamaican Demon's **_Ryoko Hakubi...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Inland, Spanish Town, Jamaica's capital... )**

Governor Azusa looked at the people who'd joined him in the large room of the government office...

The Major in charge of Kingston's harbor fort was there, as was Captain Masaki, who was presently commanding the small squadron of frigates anchored in the harbor...

Also present were several land owners and townsfolk from the Kingston area...

Nobuyuki Masaki, a highly respected plantation owner and Captain Tenchi's father...

Mr. O'Donnell, a leading merchant and Mr. Steven who ran Kingston's largest Inn...

Standing to the side was father Katsuhito Masaki, a priest just returned from Rome and a visitor to Jamaica and Senor Don Diego de la Vega, who was just passing through on his way to Spain's colony on the western coast of the Americas, to see his father...

" **Captain?...** "

Tenchi turned and faced the Governor, Azusa noticed an ever so slight twitch, but with the help of his daughter, Ayeka and Lady Washu, the young man was making a quick recovery from his face-to-face with Kagato...

" **Sir... Repairs are proceeding nicely and most of the damage to the town should be done within the week... As for the Armory and Fort?...** "

He turned to the Major, who turned to face the Governor...

" **Sir... Both the Armory and the Fort took heavy damage... The Fort received most of it's damage from **_**The Soja's **_**32 pounders... While the Armory was damaged during it's defence by a few soldier, who had help from local townsfolk...** "

The Major nodded to the two townsfolk...

" **Without the hand full of townsfolk, the soldiers would have been dead and the Armory taken by Kagato...** "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Azusa was well aware of many things, including the histories of many of those who were now lived in Kingston and it's surrounding...

Such as Lady Washu's past as one of Sir Henry Morgan's **Captains**...

Azusa had the good fortune of meeting Morgan just before his death, back in 1688...

When Morgan learned that the young Azusa wanted to be Governor, he'd laughed and given the future Governor some advice...

Pointing to his swollen foot, he told the boy not to get the gout...

Also, to beware of smooth tongued advisers and if he ever did need advice, to ask **Captain **Washu...

Thus it was that Azusa acquired his best adviser, next to his wife, that is...

Her advise had helped him get his appointment and been just as helpful since...

So Azusa hadn't been surprised to hear about the townsfolk taking on the pirates instead of just running away...

In fact, the Major was the only one who was unaware of Washu's past...

" **God was on our side...** "

Azusa looked at the Major and smiled, thinking about Washu's little sword fight with Kagato...

_**Yes, SHE was... **_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Kingston Dock... )**

Ladies, Misaki, Washu and Kiyone stood on the dock as the schooner approached the dock to tie up...

Captain Nagi Katsumoro of the _**The Inquisition,**_ had joined them...

Washu could see a familiar figure with light hair, her daughter, Ryoko, standing next to the wheel, shouting orders...

It had been quite a while since she'd last seem Ryoko and the ship that had once been hers...

Like all ex-Captains, she had a great fondness for **HER** ship and she worried about it...

She'd been relieved when she'd seen _**the Jamaican Demon's **_round the point and enter the harbor...

But she didn't truly relax until she saw that very special head of hair...

She felt a hand rest on her shoulder, turning, she looked into Misaki's smiling face...

It was then that she remembered to breath again...

As the ship came to rest against the dock, a sailor, one fore and one aft, jumped onto the deck with ropes and secured the _**Demon**_ to the dock...

The rest of the crew were at the railing, looking around, concern on their faces...

Stepping forward, all eyes were on Washu...

Looking them in the eye, she smiled and nodded her head...

As one, the concern drained from their faces...

A loud voice could be heard clear up to the Fort...

" **ALRIGHT, YOU SWABS... ALL ASHORE THAT'S GOING ASHORE... **"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Instantly, the smiling crew was ashore and heading down the dock, into town...

They flowed like a wave, around the four females, each offering a smile as they passed Washu and the others...

Soon the dock was empty, except for the five females...

Washu took Ryoko's hand and shook it, a big smile on her face...

Ryoko smiled too, but something seem to gleam at the corner of her eye...

Before Washu could react, Ryoko had her in her arms, her head resting on Washu's shoulder...

All she could do was put her arms around Ryoko and hold her close...

Kiyone, Nagi and Misaki stood to one side and smiled...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

( **The Governor's Manor... **)

Mihoshi was running around the manor in a panic...

Ladies Misaki and Washu had put Sasami and Minagi in her care and she'd lost them, what was she going to do?...

She'd checked the kitchen, the main room, the bedrooms, the garden, the porch, where could they be?...

The two in question, along with **Ryo-Ohki**, Ryoko's pet monkey and now Sasami and Minagi's co-conspirator, were watching Mihoshi run around from the second floor and were trying hard not to giggle...

An elderly female servant passed the three and Sasami put a finger to her lip and giggled...

The female looked at the three, then down below at the teenage female running around down below, then back at the two giggling girls...

Shaking her head, she continued on her duties...

Only when she was some distant away did she smile...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( A little later... )**

After sneaking into her father's office, Sasami and the others had gone out on the balcony over looking the harbor...

They'd all heard the Fort's cannon signal the arriveal of a ship in the harbor...

So, as soon as Mihoshi had looked the other way, the two had taken off...

Stopping only to get Ryo-ohki and her father's spy glass, they had made their way out here...

Minagi was sure it was Ryoko, but Sasami wasn't so sure, which is why she'd gotten the spy glass...

Using it, Sasami could see the ship clearer and could soon tell that it was indeed the _**Demon, **_as Minagi thought...

Handing the glass back and forth, they giggled as they watched the crew disembark...

It was Sasami who was watching as Ryoko hugged Washu...

Smiling, she handed the glass to Minagi, who sighed and started crying...

Sasami reached over and gave her best friend a hug...

Minagi's big sister was back and she was happy...

" **SASAMI!!!!...** "

Sasami sighed, it seem that **HER** big sister was back, too...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**to be continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

**To Sail the Spanish Main...**

**By: Daferge...**

"**Tenchi Muyo!" and characters were created by Hiroki Hayashi and Masaki Kajishima, and is the property of AIC/Nippon Television, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment. **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**( Governor's house - Kingston, Jamaica... )**

To celebrate the final stages of rebuilding Kingston and the harbor defences damaged by Kagato's raid, the Governor had announced there would be a Ball at the large Kingston Governor's house...

There was still a lot to do, as Kingston was still growing after the earthquake destroyed the main port of **Port Royal** a number of years before...

But Governor Jurai thought there was more than enough reasons to celebrate, so almost all of the most important people in town would be putting in appearances, in their best evening wear...

For some, it meant showing up in their **daily** wear, which had only just been cleaned...

Not being London or Paris, elegant dress was not required, even if any of the locals had it...

In fact, the only really elegant gowns belonged to the Governor's wife and daughters, who only wore them at **VERY** special events, as they were not only expensive, but were also very difficult to get cleaned...

Not to mention that in this hot and steamy land, wearing such heavy, elegant gowns could actually kill you, from the heat...

Which was why the Ball would usually be held late in the evening, when things cooled down a bit...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The upper crust of Kingston were there, as were a good deal of the middle and lower crust of the area...

Unlike back in the old country, only outsiders used those terms...

Those who had spent most of their lives in the islands knew that survival meant depending on the people around you...

Be they the Governor of the island or one of the many indentured servants...

Thou food wasn't provided for the guest, there was Rum, Grog or Wine, the three most popular drinks consumed in the islands...

In fact, Rum was said to had been discovered in the islands...

Word had it that plantation slaves had been able to get drunk from fermenting molasses, a byproduct of getting sugar from the local sugarcane...

Molasses, it's self was becoming almost as valuable as the pounds of bagged sugar the local plantations produced in each years...

Because it was so cheap to make, Rum was all the rage, even on board ships, where water tended to go bad on any long voyage...

It was the habit of most crews to drink water, until it went bad, then by adding a bit of rum to the water **(1), **a drink called grog was created and allowing the continued use of the water...

Bottles of wine were taken on board for the officers...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

For most, it was Rum, to wetting a dry throat...

Other would have grog, so as to keep their wits about them and not do some thing silly...

Thou the Governor drank wine, he wasn't above a mug of Rum as the evening went on...

Most of the Ladies, Misaki, Kiyone and Washu, were indulging in an old English brew, Tea, brought back by Ayeka from England...

Lady Kiyone had put Sasami and Washu's adopted daughter, Minagi, to bed before joining the others down stairs...

Governor Azusa could see a good number of faces he hadn't seen in a while...

Washu's oldest daughter, Captain Ryoko had put in a rare appearance, even going so far as to wearing a dress...

As she and Ayeka had Captain Tenchi cornered, he couldn't help smiling...

Captain Nagi, dressed as usual, had been cornered by an officer from the fort and several naval officers, a mug of Rum in her hand...

He really hoped he didn't lose any to her crew...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A little later, Azusa could see that Senor de la Vega, had cornered Lady Kiyone...

Or perhaps it was the other way round...

It had been some time since he'd last seen Kiyone happy...

His wife, Misaki and Lady Washu were over to the other side of the room, with a number of the local Ladies, enjoying cups of tea...

From how cheerful they were and the way they all smiled, Azusa was sure he didn't want to know what they were discussing...

Over in another corner, young Seina Yamada was surrounded by a number of young ladies who'd taken upon themselves to tend the poor boy, till his broken arm healed...

No to mention keep him out of trouble and prevent his trying to run off to sea again...

They also seem to keep the number of disaster that happen when he was around, down...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Somewhere in the ****Caribbean... ) **

The sun was at it's highest point, the wave were calm and the wind blowing gently...

The large man-of-war sailed quietly and deadly across the water's surface...

Those on watch were alert and keeping an eye out for any other ships that might be sailing by...

They stood watch as if their lives depended upon it and aboard _**the Soja**_ it did...

More than one sailor had been shot dead by the captain for missing something or failing to report something...

To many, _**the Soja**_ was a cursed ship, sailed by the doomed, captained by the Damned...

" **Sail ho...** "

The sailor in the crow's nest pointed to port...

The officer at the helm took his spy glass and looked in the direction the sailor had just pointed...

He smiled as he observed a merchant sailing along with only half sails, just taking their time...

She looked like a fat prize, well worth the bother of changing course to chase...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

" **Mister Christian!!!... **"

An elderly sailor rushed up to the officer...

" **Cap'n?...** "

Captain Kagato smiled and handed the glass to his oldest crewman...

One of the few people Kagato would trusted, as far as he trusted any one...

Mister Christian took the glass and looked in the direction that Kagato had pointed...

" **What say you, Mister Christian?...** "

Mister Christian returned the glass, but didn't take his eye off the distant ship...

" **Let it be!... Cap'n...** "

For the first time in a while, Kagato was surprised...

" **An old friend of yours?... Mister Christian?...** "

" **That be Cap'n ****Van der Decken's ship... **"

Kagato noticed that several nearby crewmen were now staring in his direction...

" **He has no friends...** "

One of the crewmen moved his hand back and forth across his chest, a religious way of warding off evil...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Kagato didn't say any thing, just continued watching the distance ship...

" **So... That's the Dutchman!...** "

He turned and looked at the nervous crewman, when he looked back, the ship was gone...

" **Seems the choose had been made for us...** "

Kagato smiled and did a slow look around the helm, then quietly made his way to his cabin...

Mister Christian could hear his heart beat above the sound of the snapping sails, he even had to force himself to breath again...

Looking back where the other ship had been, he wonder if the tales about the **Flying Dutchman** were true...

At any rate, sighting it was an evil omen, indeed...

Turning back to the helm, he had the **NOW** to be concerned with...

The future would have to take care of it's self..

.- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( Back at the Governor's house... )**

Things had been lively most of the evening, but as the sun sank into the west, so did the spirits of those present...

The conversations were getting dull and the mood was slowly getting glum...

People seem to be just standing around, little talking and even less drinking, not a good sign...

There was still a sword hanging over their heads and every one knew it...

Kagato...

What would he do next, where would he reappear?...

The realities of living in the Caribbean was beginning to bring every one back down, some thing the Governor didn't want...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That's when Washu heard a low voice, softly floating in the air...

" **What'll.... you do.... with a drunken sailor?...** "

After a pause, it continued, people beginning to look around...

" **What'll you do.... with a drunken sailor?...** "

A smile came to Washu's face as the mood in the room changed with the singing...

" **What'll you do with a drunken sailor.... Earl-aye in the morning.?** "

The voice had become louder as smiles began to form on other faces...

Looking up, Washu could see the Governor's younger daughter, Sasami, peeking through the rails on the second floor...

Beside her was her best friend and Washu's youngest daughter, Minagi, between them the little monkey, Ryo-ohki...

Washu smiled, when one of them was up to some thing, the other two had to be nearby...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was then that a voice in the crowd answered her, his mug held high...

" **Put him in the longboat till he's sober... Put him in the longboat till he's sober... Put him in the longboat till he's sober... Earl-aye in the morning!...** "

Several other voices in the crowd had joined in, raising their mugs too...

" **Way hay and up she rises... Way hay and up she rises... Way hay and up she rises Earl-aye in the morning...** "

Un-noticed by the cheerful crowd, Ayeka and Ryoko, with lifted gowns, had rushed up the two stairs to the second floor and surrounded their little sisters...

As every one else payed attention to the singers downstairs, Washu watched as Ayeka and Ryoko rounded up the three wayward guests and escorted them back to bed...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The singing had livened up things, people had begun to chatter again...

It was then that Washu noticed an old shipmate, known to most as Mr. Steven, a local Innkeeper, was standing on the lower stairs, so all could see him...

With a smile, he lifted a mug and began to sing...

" **Now, Come on ye young sailors and listen to me...** "

Some voices in the crowd joined in...

" **...****Way, hey, Blow the man down.... "**

Steven continued...

" **Come on, ye young sailors and listen to me...** "

" **...****Give me some time to blow the man down...** "

The crowd was clapping and humming along...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" **Now I'll tell you a story about the high seas...** "

" **...****Way, hey, Blow the man down....** "

" **Most of the way home she was weak in the knees...** "

" **...****Give me some time to blow the man down...** "

Some thing about his wording and the way he was looking in her direction tended to made Washu nervous...

" **Oh it's not very short and it's not very long...** "

" **...****Way, hey, Blow the man down....** "

"**'Bout a red-headed Wench hidin' out in Hong Kong...** "

" **...****Give me some time to blow the man down...** "

Taking a deep breath, he started to continue, but couldn't...

The barrel of a flint-lock pistol in his mouth, tended to made it difficult to speak...

Much less sing...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At the other end of the pistol was Washu, who's eyes were the color of her hair, red...

The singer watched as Washu cocked the flint-lock, finger on the trigger...

Only a hand coming to rest on her shoulder stopped her from pulling it...

Looking behind her, Washu saw Lady Misaki standing there, smiling...

" **Washu... If you make a mess, you'll have to clean it up...** "

Washu heard several females giggle and a number of the males smiling...

Sighing, Washu uncocked the pistol and withdrew it from his mouth...

Mr. Steven was quite relieved that Washu hadn't gotten carried away...

Because shortly there after, it would have been him being carried away...

However, she paused long enough to look him straight in the eye...

The message was clear, sing that version of the song again and he wouldn't be so lucky...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

However, before she could leave, another voice was heard over the talking...

" **Thar be many a sailor, down on his luck...** "

Washu froze and looked around, a voice in the crowd answered...

" **...We be bound for the Spanish Main...** "

The first voice, male, continued...

" **So, hoist up the colors and raise the sails...** "

To be answered by several voices...

" **...We be bound for the Spanish Main... **"

Making her way through the crowd, Washu was able to see the singer, her mouth fell open...

Tenchi and father Masaki, Tenchi's grandfather were smiling and singing, each holding a mug of ale...

" **Fair wind at our back and a clear sky above...** "

A smiling Tenchi's voice was answered by even more in the crowd...

" **...We be bound for the Spanish Main...** "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As she watched, Tenchi's father, Nobuyuki, joined them on the other set of stairs...

"**Sharpen the cutlass and let the cannons be primed...** "

" **...We be bound for the Spanish Main...** "

Washu shook her head as Governor Azusa Jurai joined the other three in song...

" **So, drink up me hearties, Thar be hard work ahead...** "

" **...We be bound for the Spanish Main...** "

By now most of the crowd was singing along...

" **...We be bound for the Spanish Main...** "

It was going to be a nice evening after all...

Washu smiled as she found herself humming along...

" **...We be bound for the Spanish Main...** "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**(1)** algae grew in the water, making it undrinkable, however alcohol in the rum killed the algae and helped delay spoilage...

**to be continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

**To Sail the Spanish Main...**

**Author: Daferge**

**Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd. **

"**Tenchi Muyo!" and characters were created by Hiroki Hayashi and Masaki Kajishima, and is the property of AIC/Nippon Television, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment.**

**Chapter 09... Old Memories, New Dreams...**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Governor's house - Kingston, Jamaica... )**

Things had once again begun to quiet down when Washu stepped out onto the balcony that over looked the the town of Kingston...

The light of a full moon gave wonderful view of the bay just beyond...

Washu could clearly see ships, anchored in the bay, some with just a few lanterns lit, a few had the whole deck lit...

Captain Tenchi, with the Governor's approval, had give permission for the crews of the navy frigates to enjoy a well earned leave ashore...

Those who didn't have some one ashore and who reported back aboard at dusk, were to be given a mug of rum, issued by the officer of the deck...

Since most of the ship's captains were at the Governor's party and most of the other officers had some one ashore, it would usually end up being the Quartermaster and a midshipman standing the late watch...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

That's not to say the military had taken the day off...

For, while the people of Kingston had enjoyed a night of celebration, the governor had made sure that **ALL** out posts and guard stations were manned, as well as the Fort...

Even Captain Tenchi had gotten some reliable men up in each frigate's crow's nest, to keep an eye out...

As it was, enough sailors and soldiers had volunteered to stand watch, so that the others might have a peaceful night...

Each sailor and soldier who had volunteered to stand that watch would received a Guinea, an English gold coin worth almost half a year's pay for most of those in the lower ranks...

For those few officers who had no one in town, lots were chosen to see who would stand watch duty...

For those that had ended up standing watch, there would be 'excured duty' for the next three days...

So, the last thing any of them wanted now, was Unwanted guest...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Fort Charles, Port Royal... )**  
The officer in charge was making his late night rounds, when he came upon the Sargent-major standing on the high point of the forts southern parapet, looking out to sea...

" **Humm!...** "

From past experence he'd learned not to startle the Sargent-major, the last time and only time, he'd almost been shot with the loaded pistol the Sargent-major carried with him at all times...

Rumor had it, he even slept with it...

The young officer didn't believe this for a minute...

Every one knew the Sargent-major didn't sleep...

With a sigh, the Sargent-major sighed and lowered the spyglass he'd been using, closing it as he did...

Instead of turning, he continued to look out over the fort's wall...

Coming to his side, the officer tried to see what ever it was the Sargent-major was looking at or for...

It took a while, but the Sargent-major smiled...

The young officer was very young, but he'd shown promise during the recent battle, defending the fort's magazine...

If he survived the next couple of years, he just might make something of himself...

Right now, it was a question of, **IF** they made it through the night...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

He came to a decision...

" **There be some thin' out ther'...** "

The young officer hadn't expected any formality, such as 'sir', but he was surprised that the Sargent-major wasn't able to see whatever it was, under a full moon...

He'd started to ask a question, but suddenly he didn't want an answer, he just nodded...

" **Carry on!...** "

As the young officer continued his rounds, the Sargent-major watched the figure moving away in the light of the moon...

As he disappeared into the shadows cast by the moon, the fort's bell began to softly ring, letting all know that a new day had just begun...

The Sargent-major had to smile, the young one had potential, for some one born in the american colonies...

But with a name like Augustine Washington(1), perhaps he should return home...

The Sargent-major brought out his spyglass and began to search the vast sea again...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Just off Port Royal )**

Where there is light, there could be shadows...

The shadow that had formed seem to be that of a ship, just sat there..

A tall dark shadow stood at the wheel, looking at the dark form that was the fort...

However one would have to be very close indeed to make out the shadow's face...

Another shadow approached...

" **Do we wait capt'n?...** "

The figure by the wheel stood still for a while before shaking their head...

"**Another time... Perhaps...** "

The sound of a bell, proably the fort's, carried across the still water...

" **We have all the time in the world...** "

And the shadow at the wheel slowly began to dissolve, followed by the ship, until there was nothing left...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Aboard **_**The Inquisition**_**... )**

Captain Nagi Katsumoro, found herself standing at the rail of her ship, staring across the bay at the entrance to the bay...

She had planned on sailing with the tide, but with the sound of Fort Charle's bell, she knew the tide had already begun to recede...

By the time they got sails up and made it across the bay to the entrance, there was a good chance they might run aground, even with a full moon...

It had happen before, the light of a full moon could make you miss the channel and put you upon a sandbar...

And she would rather not have the whole town wake to find her stuck out there in plain sight...

She knew for sure, that Ryoko would **NEVER** let her forget it...

She shook her head, every thing had been set, all she had to do was give the word...

She couldn't understand why she'd waited so long, but for some reason looking out beyond the channel, some thing made her hand shake...

" **Send the crew below... We'll catch the next tide...** "

She didn't have to look to know her first mate had gotten the word and nodded his head...

Some how, just knowing he was there helped her steady her hand...

Some thing told her that she needed to talk with Washu before they caught the tide at high noon...

Sighing, she turned and headed below...

_**Ahhhh, perhaps a very big mug of Rum...**_

**. . . . . . . . . .**

( **Inland, Spanish Town, Jamaica's capital...** )

Governor Jurai had returned to the capital after excusing himself before the party was truely over...

There were important things that needed to be addressed...

Things dealing with running the goverment...

Things having to deal with Kagato's attack...

There were so many questions that were still unanswered...

Like, **WHY** attack at all?...

There were still too many easier targets than Port Royal and Kingston...

The governor looked at all the reports again and shook his head...

Some thing told him that he was missing some small clue...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Once again he found himself reading the report of the young officer who had been in charge of the fort's defence...

While Kagato and a few men made their way to the Governor's house, a good number of pirates had assaulted Kingston it's self, running wild and causing a lot of damage...

But it had been the attack of the fort and the Armory that seem best organized...

It had only been help from citizens of Kingston that the young officer had held off several assaults by an unusually large number of pirates...

But where as the pirates had used make shift grenades else where, they hadn't used any during the battle for the fort and Armory...

Here they'd used men and left behind the most dead, going so far as to kill their own wounded, rather than leaving them behind...

Was there some thing Kagato didn't want any one to find out about?...

Perhaps he should contact Lady Washu and ask for her advice...

He smiled, if any one could come up with an answer, it would be Captain Washu...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( The Governor's house - Kingston, Jamaica... )**

As Tenchi open his eyes, every thing was gray and blurry...

A sharp pain shot through his head and he shut his eyes quickly, but not with out a slight moan...

" **Seems like some one's waking...** "

Tenchi believed the voice was to his right, but he wasn't sure...

The way his head was pounding, he wasn't all that sure **WHO** he was at the moment...

What could have caused his head to pounding like this?...

Hadn't he been drinking tea most of the night?...

_**No...**_

There had been that mug of rum, when every one was toasting to the Governor's health...

Another throbbing pain hit him...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

It was the touch of soft fingers to his cheek that caused him to freeze...

Some where in the back of his head, he said a prayer that it wasn't who he though it was...

As he opened one eye, but all he could make out was blue eyes and blonde hair...

Sighing, he closed his eye, the light, from the full moon, caused his head to throb...

However, soon Tenchi could smell something being held only inches from his nose...

Openning an eye again, he could make out a mup of black liguid, moving back and forth...

It took a moment, but he recognized the odd brew...

It was a new drink that was, in many ways, simular to the tea most people drank...

He believed his father called it, Coffee...

Last year, a trader, just in from the Dutch colony of Suriname, to the south, had traded a small bag of beans to his father for a couple bags of sugar...

There now had an acre or two of the plants growing on an unused section of their plantation...

His father claimed it would be the drink of the future...

Tenchi didn't want to know...

He closed his eyes again...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Note: (1) Augustine Washington - the father of George Washington, an American general and the first president of the United States...

**to be continued...**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Please feel free to comment and review for any errors...**


	10. Chapter 10

**To Sail the Spanish Main...**

**By: Daferge...**

"**Tenchi Muyo!" and characters were created by Hiroki Hayashi and Masaki Kajishima, and is the property of AIC/Nippon Television, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment. **

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Chapter 10... Life and Death...**

**( The Caribbean, mid 1710s... )**

A large barrel sat on the wooden dock, a smaller one behind it...

An old, weathered book rested on top of the larger barrel, open to a page with some writing on it...

To one side was a quill pen and a bottle of red ink...

A rough, weathered sailor sat on the smaller barrel, waiting...

An even rougher looking black male stood to the side, his back to a large post, his arms crossed...

They'd been there for some time and the older one looked up at his companion, who shook his head and nodded at a couple of sailors coming their way...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Stopping before the barrels, the two sailors looked at the old man and then his guard...

" **Be you the one we sees 'bout signin' on?...** "

The old man smiled, showing a good number of missing teeth...

" **I be!** "

The taller of the two looked at his companion, who nodded back...

" **I hear ye be headin North?...** "

The old man nodded his head...

" **Ye hear right...** "

" **Any word how far?...** "

The old man smiled...

" **The Colonies... Carolinas I hear tell...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

The shorter one nodded and stepped forward...

The old man picked up the quill, dabbed it in the bottle of ink before handing it to the young man...

With his other hand he tapped the written page...

" **Sign ye name or make ye mark... After ye read the articles... If n' ye can read...** "

Both males nodded their heads and took took turns reading what was written, then signing their names...

The old man looked at the names, spelled clearly...

" **Owen Roberts?... Trade?...** "

The taller spoke up...

" **Carpenter, I be... **"

Making a notation by the name, the old man spoke again...

" **Philip Morton?...** "

The shorter one spoke up...

" **Gunner's mate...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

The old man smiled, both trades much needed aboard ship...

" **I be Miller, Thomas... The Quartermaster...** "

He nodded to his companion...

" **This be Caesar... He'll take ye down to the capt'n...** "

As Caesar began to lead them down the long dock Morton spoke up...

" **And who might the capt'n be?...** "

Miller smiled his broken smile...

" **That be capt'n Teach... But most call him Blackbeard... **"

**( **_**Note: Miller, Morton and Roberts died with Blackbeard Nov. 22**__**nd 1718, Caesar was captured and later hung in Williamsburg, Virigina – the next year, 1719...**_**)**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Aboard **_**The Inquisition**_**...Kingston Harbor... )**

Captain Nagi Katsumoro watched as her crew set the sails and prepared to make way...

She'd talked to Captain Hakubi, Washu to those who knew her...

She too had sensed something the night before, as had quite a few others, a feeling of dread...

Washu had agreed that last night would not have been a good time to set sail...

Better in the mid-day, the wind would be in her favor for a quicker get away from port...

Washu had been staring out to sea when she made her last comment...

" **There are some things that lurk in the darkness that you best no meet.**.. "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

It had been her near encounter with that phantom ship, Cap'n Van der Decken's ship, called the Flying Dutchman, that had been the straw that finally drove her ashore...

With baby Ryoko in her arms, the _**Jamaican Demon **_just managed to lose the Dutchman in the darkness...

It was some thing she didn't talk about...

For it still haunted her...

She and her crew would never forget that feeling of dread they'd had...

A feeling that returned ever so often, like last night...

It was a feeling that Ryoko had also acquired...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( The Governor's house - Kingston, Jamaica... )**

Tenchi was slow to wake, his head still pounded...

All the sunlight coming through the window didn't help...

And as he tried to move he discovered he couldn't, Why?...

As his eyes adjusted, he could see something out of the corners of his eyes...

Something dark to his left, something light to his right...

Turning slightly to his left a very familiar face came into view, Ayeka's...

Something told him he didn't want to look the other way, but he couldn't help himself...

As he suspected, another familiar face, Ryoko's...

He closed his eyes and tried to think, but only one thing came to mind...

_**That's it, I'm dead...**_

_**. . . . . . . . . .**_

" **Some one's back with the living!...** "

He knew his father's voice any where and some thing told him he wasn't alone...

He was proven right when a female voice answered...

" **Yes... And doesn't he look just adorable?...** "

Another voice he'd never forget, Washu's...

So much for any chance of going down with his ship...

More like being towed behind the _**Jamaican Demon**_ with full sails through shark infested waters...

" **You can open your eyes, sleepyhead...** "

She'd used her serious voice and his eyes opened on their own...

_**. . . . . . . . . .**_

The first thing he saw was his father's face smiling down at him...

But this was soon replaced by another with lots of red hair, Washu's, smiling...

" **From the look on your face, you've discovered your bed companions!... **"

It really wasn't a question, so he nodded his head...

He missed the twinkle in her eyes...

" **You can let the priest in and we can get this over with...** "

At this he wasn't sure if it was for a wedding or for last rites, his eyes closed again...

But a soft hand began stroking his face...

" **Just kidding..** . "

He opened his eyes to find a deep sadness on her face and in her eyes...

Now he was concerned, for he'd **NEVER** seen her that sad before...

_**. . . . . . . . . .**_

He watched as his father moved over and put his arm around her, holding her close...

" **There, there, we're not going to lose him...** "

Tenchi was confused now...

" **Lose... Who?...** "

It was his father that answered...

" **You!... **"

Tenchi looked back and forth between his father and Washu...

His father went on...

" **Seems Kagato holds You responsible for his failed raid... He even hired a cutthroat to slip into town and poison you...** "

" **Poison me?...** "

His father nodded his head...

" **However, your grandfather had been studying medicine in Rome and became acquainted with poisons and their treatments... And as it was a slow acting poison, he believed we might have a chance with an old cure... So you were put in this bed and covered with lots of heavy blankets, in order to sweat the poison out of you... And it seems to have worked... **"

_**. . . . . . . . . .**_

Some how that still didn't seem to explain his present condition, his father smiled...

" **Besides sweating, you needed to remain still, to prevent the poison spreading through your body... The problem was that the poison tended to cause the body to thrash about... Therefore we considered tying you down, which in it's self could be dangerous...** "

As his father paused, it was Washu who continued...

" **Ryoko suggested we try something a bit less restrictive... She would lay next to you and hold you down, a much better form of restraint... It was working for several hours, but it began to wear her out, so Ayeka joined her, on the other side and the two, holding onto you, as well as each other, kept you from thrashing about through the night...** "

There was a tear in her eye as she stroked a sleeping Ryoko's hair...

" **Even after your fever finally broke and you stopped thrashing about, they both refused to leave you... **"

His father stood next to her...

_**. . . . . . . . . .**_

In a sleepy haze, Tenchi watched as Washu began humming a soft lullaby to Ryoko, as she stroked her hair...

Tenchi had an old memory of a shadowy figure rocking him to sleep to that same tune...

A figure that he had always associated with his mother, but his mother had died in child birth...

Slowly a number of different things began to come together, little things that had never make sense to him before, until now, as his father held a crying Washu in his arm...

He was almost asleep when he felt her bend down and kiss him softly on his forehead...

He heard her quietly whisper in his ear...

" **Sleep tight, my little prince... **"

Tenchi smiled as he replied...

" **Yes, mommie...** "

He heard a soft gasp as the darkness began to take him...

_**. . . . . . . . . .**_

**To be continued...**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Please feel free to comment and review for any errors...**

**. . . . . . . . . .**


	11. Chapter 11

**To Sail the Spanish Main...**

**By: Daferge...**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

"**Tenchi Muyo!" and characters were created by Hiroki Hayashi and Masaki Kajishima, and is the property of AIC/Nippon Television, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment. **

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Chapter 11... Encounter...**

**( The sea East of Jamaica... )**

A young boy was sitting in a small fishing boat...

He had spent most of his life around sailors, watching and learning, that was what he wanted to be...

And so he was leaning against the boat's sail, a cane pole in his hands, fishing or at least that was what he was attempting to do...

So far he'd used up a fistful of bait he had come out with and had absolutely nothing to show for it...

He had taken his bearing several times, just to be sure...

There was a fog banks to the north and south of him, with a slow current keeping clear water between the two...

Due to the low tides he could make out the coral reef on the edge of the northern fog bank, he didn't want to get too close...

Acording to his friend, this was where the fish were said to be, but except for an empty hook, he's seen nothing...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

This was also the route traveled by the larger ships and he needed to keep an eye open, he wouldn't be the first small fishing boat to be run down by some passing large merchant...

Some did it for sport, at sea there isn't much to do...

For some unknown reason he turned to look over his shoulder...

And a good thing too, for there was a very large ship approaching from the East...

The boy had made sure that his small boat was off to the side of the channel and was even ready to move out of any ship's way if needed...

However it wasn't a merchant ship approaching him at the moment...

He had learned long ago how to tell the different types of ships, even some by name, from the shape of their rigging...

This one was a ship of war and it was headed right at him...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Kingston, Jamaica... )**

Governor Jurai was looking at the map of the local waters, south of the Americas and east of the body of water called the Gulf of Mexico, the area known to many as the so called _**Spanish Main**_...

The map, drawn upon a large leather skin, was tacked onto the top of his wooden desk, which was now in a corner of his office, for the moment...

It was a desk that had served him well over the years, it was now being put to a very important use...

There were small markers on the map, that showed the last known position of people and things that might be of interest to him and those he governed...

There were mall stone or wooden blocks to indicate the type of fort which was protecting the different sea towns and ports marked...

Recently he'd had to change a number of wood for stone as better forts began replacing the older ones...

There were even some old lead toy figures to mark where there were military garrisons or a local militia stationed...

And, of course, small straight twigs, stuck in small blocks, with pieces of colored cloth ( red for England, white for France, yellow for Spain, blue for others ) to indicate who controlled what...

Or at-least who claimed to be in control...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

There were also small carved pieces of wood with parchment sails here and there on the map to mark sailing ships, merchant or military and where they were last heard to be...

It was a little some thing 'Captain' Washu had come up with to help him plan the defenses of Kingston and Jamaica, recently...

When she'd first discussed it the whole idea sounded crazy, but after it was created, Azusa had to smile...

The information could be weeks out of date, but it still gave him a good idea of what was happening around him...

Such a simple idea and so helpful, his officers had even agreed...

When he had a chance, he would have to pass this idea on to London...

A shame that it was all because of an out-of-date war ship...

One that had been stolen by a mad man and was now crewed by the scum of the earth...

That was the piece of wood with the black sail, sitting in the middle of the map, because they didn't know where it was...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( At sea... )**

A couple of big, muscular sailors had climbed down to the small fishing boat when the boy hadn't come aboard when told to...

The crew hugged the railing watching and laughing as one chased the boy around the small craft, while the other pulled himself out of the water, having fallen overboard, much to every ones delight...

The only one not laughing was the white haired male, dressed in a fancy black uniform, watching from next to the large wheel used to steer the ship...

Soon, with two of them, the boy was cornered and taken aboard the larger ship...

The male in the black uniform looked down upon the main deck and the three figures, a small one between two large ones...

Having one of the large ones dripping water all over the deck tended to spoil the mood he had wanted...

The boy wasn't shaking in his boots, he was looking all around, as if he'd never been on a large ship before...

Banging the handle of his pistol on the railing, he got the boy's attention...

" **BOY!... Seen any other large ships pass this way today?... **"

The boy thought for a moment and shook his head...

" **Nope... You're the first I've seen... **"

Kagato smiled, some good news at last...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Kingston, Jamaica... )**

Azusa looked at the 'sailing ship' with a black piece of cloth on it, sitting in the middle of the water, alone...

In time of war, war ships would often take '**prizes**', captured enemy ships, which were then sent to their home port, to be sold and rewarded money which was then divided among their crews, with officers getting a larger piece...

**Kagato** had been a naval officer in the new navy of the new English monarch, George the first and as a first officer his share would have been considerable...

But there hadn't been all that many enemy ships in the new world to catch and the old Captain of His Majesty's Ship _**Indifference, **_an older 2-deck, 50 gun, Ship of the Line, had been more than satisfied with keeping his ship in port, sailing out only to 'Show the Flag'...

So, when the War of the Spanish Succession ended, Kagato decided that he didn't want to return to the old world with nothing in his pockets...

With a few chosen words to a few chosen members of the crew, he mutinied and took over the ship, renaming it _**The Soja**_...

After killing the captain and any members of the crew who had remained loyal to him, he began raiding ships and coastal ports for any thing of value...

They had only one rule, '**Dead Men Tell no Tales**.'...

After stripping a ship or port, they made sure there were no survivors, to point a finger at them later...

He had even attempted to attack Kingston and Port Royal...

" **The son of a seahag!... **"

**. . . . . . . . . .**

" **Oh my... Such language... **"

A startled Azusa turned to find his wife, Misaki standing in the doorway, shaking her head...

He hadn't realized that he was no longer alone or that he had spoken out loud...

As he started to apologize, she held up her hand, stopping him...

She smiled as she replied...

" **I'm pretty sure I know who you were referring to and I believe I could think of some far more colorful words... **"

Azusa couldn't help smiling, Misaki's father had been an officer in the Royal Marines and she'd been some thing of a tomboy in her early years...

In fact, they had met at a pub one evening and gotten into an argument...

The usual, which was better, the Navy or the Marines...

As Misaki was dressed like a boy, she and the new ensign Azusa had taken it '**outside**'...

Needless to say he might not have discover the difference, had her shirt not popped open after she had penned him to the ground and was leaning over him...

But if any one ask how they met, they tend to refer to the military ball that was given a week later...

Their courtship and his career had gone upward ever since...

Right now, both of them looked at another 'sailing ship', with a red piece of cloth on it, to the east of Jamaica...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

( **The Bucket of Blood, Nassau, Bahama...** )

The man behind the bar looked out on an unusual sight, a near empty room, he could count the customers on one hand...

He looked at the barmaid, but she just shook her head, she didn't know ether...

Some thing just wasn't right...

Ever since Nagi Katsumoro dropped by a couple of days before, the usual crowds had been much thinner...

She'd had a word or two with a couple of the ship's captains who were in at the time and left...

The captains had stayed a while, whispering between themselves, but had then also left, after having one last round...

He hadn't seen any of them since and no new crews had come in...

Some thing sent a chill down his spine...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( At sea... )**

Having the information he wanted, Kagato had the young boy tied to the main mast...

He would be able to watch as the 50 gun_** Soja**_ confronted the 20 gun _**Lady Funaho**_...

The _**Lady Funaho's**_ famed speed would do her no good and then several years of taxes, in gold and silver, being sent to London, would be his...

Governor Jurai had thought that by using the faster ship, it could outrace the _**Sojo**_, but it wouldn't help now...

" **Sail ho... **"

With the _**Sojo**_ turned across her path, Kagato smiled as he recognize the rigging of the _**Lady Funaho**_...

She may have the winds at her back, but that only brought her to her fate faster...

Smiling, Kagato called to his master gunner...

" **Put a shot on both sides of her to let her know we're here... **"

In quick order, his command was carried out, a large splash appeared on both sides of the approaching ship...

Kagato's smile slowly faded as the ship continued forward almost directly at the _**Sojo**_...

" **A couple more shots, closer this time, so she knows we mean business... **"

This time the splashes put water on the deck...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Still there was no reaction, but the crew must know who they faced, did they plan to ram?...

Common sailors didn't have the guts for some thing like that, besides, he still had time to sink them if he wanted...

But all that gold and silver called to him...

" **Put a couple into the bow and slow her down...** "

He smiled as he watch the female figurehead on the bow take a hit and disappear in a shower of splinters...

Another hit the front sails and managed to rip some...

Again there was no change in speed or course...

" **Bring up some shells, we may have to teach them a lesson... **"

Exploding shells were in short supply and he hadn't wanted to use any, if he didn't need to...

A movement on the bow caught his attention and he raised his spyglass to his eye...

A figure wrapped in a black cape had climbed up onto the shattered bow...

As he watched the figure tossed the cape aside to reveal a red outfit and long red hair...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Kingston, Jamaica... )**

Azusa, with Misaki at his side studied the map...

It seem that the renegade naval officer and pirate Kagato had finally made a mistake...

Captain Tenchi Masaki had been poisoned by a man in his paid, while he was visiting the governor's mansion...

And it had only been because of his grandfather's knowledge of poison that the good Captain's life had been saved...

It was while he was in one of the mansion's bedrooms that some thing very interesting had come to light...

It seem that the governor's popular naval commander had a secret...

As he lay on his "death bed", one of Kingston's leading and most respected leaders , Lady Washu Hakubi had quickly hurried to the young Captain's side...

She had spent the whole night, helping Tenchi's grandfather take care of him...

Later, when Tenchi awoke, he smiled and revealed that he had known one of her secrets for some time, by calling her "**Mommie**"...

Only a few had been present and all of them promised to keep it secret...

However Kagato had gotten Captain Hakubi, who'd been one of Captain, Sir Henry Morgan's major Captains, mad at him...

And, for the first time in months, Azusa had a slight smile on his face...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( At sea... )**

On the bow of the _**Lady Funaho,**_ a grim faced Washu looked ahead at the _**Sojo**_, waiting for her...

She could see Kagato looking her way through his spyglass, with any luck maybe he'd have a heart attack and die right now...

But she knew better than to trust things to luck...

She had figured Kagato would use solid shot to stop them_**,**_ wanting to take the gold and silver that wasn't really on board...

With the destruction of the ship's figurehead, a bad omen, she decided that she'd give the crew's morale a lift and give Kagato some thing to think about, maybe even long enough for them to get along side the _**Sojo**_...

However her appearance would only give them so much time...

A smile crossed her lips as she sighed...

_**Now's the time...**_

Taking a deep breath, she drew her sword as shouted as loud as she could...

" **HOIST THE COLORS!... **"

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( On the **_**Sojo**_**... )**

Kagato stood there watching as Washu smiled in his direction...

Then she drew her sword and shouted something...

Lowering the spyglass, his eye caught a movement at the back of the ship...

As he watched, he saw that some thing was being hoisted to the mast...

His eyes widened as he recognized it...

A flag, the same kind of flag that he too had hoisted many times since taking the _**HMS Indifference**_ and making her the _**Sojo**_...

It was a large Red sheet, that could be seen for miles...

And it meant only one thing...

**No quarter would be asked and No quarter would be given...**

His face hardened, that wasn't the _**Lady Funaho's **_regular crew approaching...

If Washu, Sir Henry Morgan's top Captain was coming for him, she would be bring along an experienced crew with her, probably even some of her old shipmates, the same people who gave his men all that trouble when they raided Kingston, a while back...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Leaning on the rail, he shouted at his crew on the deck...

" **Don't just stand there staring, you bloody bilge rats... The devil is coming to collect her dues and if you want to keep your skins then set those sails and get them guns a roarin'...** "

The crew were instantly in motion, some climbing the rigging, others manning the guns facing the approaching ship...

Only the guns on the main deck had been made ready for action and those only had solid shot...

The crew had never needed to use the lower gun deck before, these would have to be manned, powder and shells brought up, the cover hatches opened and then the guns run out...

All which would take time...

And the crew could clearly see the figure in red on the bow of the approaching ship...

The way the wind blew through her red hair and caused her loose red outfit to billow, it was almost as if she were on fire...

So far, they had always had things their way before, on their terms, but now that was all going to change...

For this time it would be a fight for their very lives...

It was **ALL** or nothing, for judgment day had come...

They were beginning to feel what their victims had felt, fear and fear caused you to rush, not taking careful aim...

Thus the deck guns began to fire, but spouts of water indicating where most of the shots had fallen...

Even so, some shots did hit the ship, splintering the wooden hull and sending it in all directions...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( On the **_**Lady Funaho**_**... )**

Solid balls of cast iron, the size of a human fist were flying through the air...

Heavy enough and moving fast enough to shatter solid wood or even smash stone...

Splinters of wood were beginning to fly in all directions...

Some were small and sharp, acting just the way musket balls would...

Others were large enough and sharp enough to cut a person in half if it hit them...

That was why most of the crew were keeping their heads down, not wanting to loss them...

But that didn't seem to bother the _**Lady Funaho's**_ new figurehead, the red-headed Washu...

It was almost as if her being there deflected the incoming shot...

It had been a long time, but Washu had a mission again and nether Hell nor shot and shell was going to get in her way...

Those who had fought with Washu before, smiled as this all brought back old memories, of the good old days...

Every one of them knew that there was going to be only one out come for this battle now...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( Within the fog bank... )**

The _**Queen Airi**_, a 40 gun Frigate had only half it's sails set and was moving slowly along inside the edge of the fog bank...

Only the lower sails were set to keep the masts from being seen sticking out of the fog...

The crow's nest was painted with whitewash, to help hide it and the sailor up there, who was letting those on the main deck know what was going on outside the fog bank...

Though normally under the command of Captain Tenchi Masaki, lady Ayeka Jurai, the Governor's oldest daughter was in charge at the moment...

It had been during the planning at the Governor's mansion she had made it quite clear **AND** quite loudly, that she wasn't going to be left behind...

Both Azusa and Tenchi had been against her going, it was too dangerous...

It had been a smiling Washu who had suggested that she command the _**Queen Airi**_, with it's captain's help...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Washu let them know that it was ether that or they could always just chain Ayeka up in the dungeon of the fort until **ALL** this was all over...

With a smile, she also reminder them that when it was over, they would have to **UNCHAIN **Ayeka...

The problem then would then be in finding a place where they could hide once she was set free...

Chuckling, Washu made it clear that **THIS WAY**, every one was satisfied...

Well, sort of...

No matter how much Ayeka wanted to rush in and join the others, she knew she would be more of an hindrance than help...

At least this way she would have her own small part to play...

Which was that the _**Queen Airi**_ was to make her way, carefully through the dangerous fog bank, around to the far side of the _**Sojo**_ to prevent it from escaping, just in case...

One of the master chiefs was up in the crow's nest letting them know how things were going and keeping them on course...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

From him, they had just learned that the _**Lady Funaho**_ had just appeared to the west and was fast approaching the Sojo...

That meant that it now had caught Kagato's attention...

But to Ayeka that meant that Washu, Ryoko and Tenchi had Kagato's full attention...

And as they could hear cannon fire, was on the receiving end of that too...

For a moment she was lost in concern, until she heard some one chuckle...

Looking up again, she discovered she had missed what the guy above had just said...

She turned to the helmsman, who had both hands on the wheel, but was smiling...

" **What did he said, I didn't hear... **"

He didn't turn, but watching the men on the bow, who were watching the water ahead of them...

But kept smiling...

" **He said that they've hoisted their colors... A large Red flag... **"

Ayeka had been at the planning meeting and that wasn't what she recalled the plan being...

" **I thought that they were going to hoist a Black one?... **"

She heard the helmsman chuckle...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

" **The Red Flame is there... Also her daughter... Even Captain Nagi is on board... And of course Captain Masaki... And they don't intend to let Kagato get away... **"

As she looked off, into the fog where the others were, he continued...

" **On the high seas, the Black flag means that if you don't surrender, we'll take you by force... Your fate is up to you...** "

Noting that she hadn't caught the meaning, he continued...

" **A Red flag means only one thing, that no quarter will be given and no quarter will be asked or accepted... It's to be a fight to the death... **"

That got a reaction, she closed her eyes and held a hand to her lips...

The helmsman wasn't through...

" **Kagato lost the minute he became the Red Flame's enemy... He just doesn't know it yet... **"

Ayeka smiled and put on a calmer face, but she also said a small prayer...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( On the **_**Sojo**_**... )**

_**So, Washu was showing her true colors after all.**_..

Once a privateer always a privateer...

Once he had the Sojo moving, he'd send her and the _**Lady Funaho**_ to Dave Jone's locker...

He smiled, the lower decks would be manned and the guns run out long before the _**Lady Funaho**_ got too close...

With two decks of guns it wouldn't take long to sink it...

To think that he would be the one to put out Morgan's flame...

But at that exact moment, a loud cracking sound split the air and Kagato watched as his main mast snapped, falling over the side facing the approaching ship...

Not only did the sails blocked most of his guns, but dragging in the water, it make moving the ship almost impossible, atleast until it was all cut away...

In the blink of an eye visions of fame and glory disappeared...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

As he stood there, a small figure rose from the wreckage and mess on the deck...

He then watched in amazement as the young boy he'd captured earlier brushed himself off, ran over to the far railing and jumped overboard...

It took him a moment to remember that the small fishing boat was still tied up to that side...

Looking around he saw that no one else had reacted ether...

He started to say some thing, but shook his head...

Cursing them would do no good, they were all Damned men any way...

Taking a deep breath, he shouted as loud as he could...

"** HURRY UP AND CUT THAT MESS FREE!... I SAID HURRY! **"

There was still a chance, but it seem that it was going to come down to hand-to-hand...

" **PREPARE TO REPELL BOARDERS!... **"

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Members of the crew were already bringing up barrels stuffed with cutlasses and pistols, to defend themselves...

As the cutlasses were being handed out, another small group was making sure that the pistols were primed and loaded...

Loaded pistols had been the last thing Kagato had wanted, laying around...

You never knew when a member of the crew might decide he might make a better captain...

But it looked like there was going to be more cutting and slashing than shooting...

He ordered some of the crew to go below, that would allow more room to fight on the deck and they could also be call on as reinforcement to replace any that fell...

He still had a far larger crew than was normal for a ship of the _**Sojo'**_s size...

Looking in all directions, it would appear that it was just the _**Lady Funaho**_ and the _**Sojo**_...

Kagato managed a smile, with luck, he had more crew than the others and would be able to wear them down...

As long as no more ships showed up...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**(**_** Lady Funaho **_**)**

Washu glanced at the main deck behind her and the men who had volunteered to confront Kagato...

Her daughter Ryoko and most of her crew, Captain Nagi and her crew, as well as some others that Nagi had talked into coming along, all who had a score to settle...

There was even a good number of townsfolk, old retired sailors and such who had sailed with her under Olde Morgan...

Between Ryoko and Nagi was Captain Tenchi Masaki, the governor's representative...

But at the moment he was wearing less formal garb than normal, at Washu, and Ryoko's insistance...

He had objected, but Washu had stood firm and even Azusa had agreed...

This was going to be close in fighting and his regular uniform would have not only drawn attention to him, but made him a target as well...

If he wanted to come along, he would have to dress to fit in, both Ayeka and Ryoko had offered to help him change...

Dropping his head, only Washu heard him mumble, " **Yes, Mom... **"...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

He was aboard the _**Lady Funaho**_ with a detachment of armed Royal marines, now up in the rigging with several extra loaded muskets, each...

It had been Washu's way of giving Azusa a reason to assign Tenchi to the _**Lady Funaho**_...

With Tenchi's help, she chosen the best men for the job, experenced men who could not only shoot and fight, but climb as well...

She had even produced a number of old Blunder-busses, a short barreled musket with a wider barrel that could be loaded with handfuls of smaller shot, instead of just one large ball...

Up in the rigging, they could be used to rain down a hail of shot on to the Sojo's deck...

Although they were only one blast each, hopefully the multible small musket balls would taking out or injuring a good number of Kagato's crew...

Then it would be musket fire and the few hand bombs that some one had found stored in the fort...

The hand bombs to help clear the deck and the muskets to take out any targets that might present themselves, like the helmsman or other sailors with muskets and such...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

The marines were not the only ones to be involved...

Almost ever regular sailors and soldiers in Kingston had volunteered to fight, even those wounded...

The problem was that she would have needed three more ships just to carry them all...

Besides, they would be manning the navy frigates that were following behind her...

They, like the _**Queen Airi,**_ would be there to prevent the _**Sojo**_ from escaping...

Each ship with a small detachment of solders standing in for the marines that were now on the _**Lady Funaho**_...

The _**Lady Funaho**_ had been out in front, to get a good wind behind her so she could rush in and grapple with the _**Sojo**_...

Then the real battle would begin...

Suddenly a movement on the _**Sojo **_caught her attention...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Washu couldn't help chuckling as she watched the _**Sojo's**_ main mast fall over board...

It had been a long shot, but it seem that sending Seina Yamada ahead in a fishing boat had worked out...

And for the moment the only thing flying through the air was the wind as the cannon fire ceased...

Not only could Kagato not get away now, but most of the gun-ports were now blocked by the fallen rigging, useless for the most part...

Her smile got even bigger as she noticed something else...

All the rigging in the water was being caught by the current and causing the _**Sojo **_to turn...

Soon, even the few remaining guns that could fire would be pointed in the wrong direction...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

That is, until the _**Lady Funaho**_ came along side, then it would be an exchange at point blank range...

As most of the rigging was sail, any cannon that was loaded would be fired...

At that range, the cannon balls would be going clear through the hulls, destroying every thing in the way, wood, metal or flesh...

But only an experienced captain would consider firing any way, to clear away the rigging that way...

That was the major difference between her and Kagato, real experience...

It would also prove to be his down fall...

She took a deep breath and sighed as the _**Sojo**_ got closer and closer...

As she had done long ago, she didn't allow herself to think about the future...

All that she was concerned about now were the next few minutes...

And if she survived those, then the next few minutes...

As the past had taught her, there was no '**future**', just '**NOW**'...

When this was all over, **THEN** they would be able to think about the '**future**'...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Taking a moment, she glanced at the deck and noticed a figure sitting on the deck, leaning on a cannon, his arms crossed, Tenchi's grandfather Katsuhito, smiling back at her...

Nearby were Tenchi, Nagi and Ryoko, with Tenchi in the middle, a protective arm on both of the two most feared captains sailing these seas...

However, she couldn't help noticing that nether female seem to be protesting his attention at the moment...

Good thing Ayeka was over there in that fog, some where...

She couldn't help smiling too...

They **WERE** the future, her future...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**To be continued...**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Please feel free to comment and review for any errors...**

**. . . . . . . . . .**


End file.
